A Fallen Rose
by Rose Diamund
Summary: *ORIGINAL DRAFT* Erik. Forsaken, broken. Pitiful. Until Meg Giry comes down to the lair. She coaxes him, comforts him. But what will happen when Christine returns? Will he choose the woman who first betrayed him, or the sweet new star of the Opera?
1. Prolouge

Prologue-

Meg Giry turned the corner, anticipating the moment when she would finally reach the lair. Lately, she hardly ever went down there. Not for months. It was all because of what had happened three moths ago…

Erik would see no one. And until about a month after Christine left, Meg didn't even know he was still alive.

But she had received a letter from him, with his handwriting and his seal. The red skull, grinning madly with malice and a terrifying amusement.

Meg's long blonde hair swished from side to side and she walked swiftly towards what had recently been Christine's dressing room. She stepped in and immediately shuddered at the flood of memories that came to her. This room she had come to, to seek warmth and understanding from one as kind and perfect as Christine, but now it was dark. All the flowers in the un-washed vases were dead and dropping. It was silent as a cemetery at night, and the windows were covered with black curtain. The bed was messy and unmade, and on the floor right next to the mirror laid a single red rose. A black ribbon tied around the stem. The rose was big and blooming, undying, unlike the rest of the flowers. The room was cold and black, and Meg felt entangled suddenly in a twirl of veiled mist.

Meg shakily walked up to the mirror; she slid the frame of it to the left and stepped inside. The long hallway that followed was engulfed with spider's webs and rats.

Meg walked down the narrow corridor and soon came to some stone stairs. She sprinted down, until she got to the lake.

Upon the lake there was a boat tied to a post. Meg got in and picked up the two oars, she rowed for a bit, until she saw the steel gate.

Like magic, just as Meg approached the gate it started to lift. Meg pulled the oars, forcing her way under the rising gate.

And there it was.

Erik's lair.

Filled with lit candles at least knee high, some rising above her head.

Meg saw the piano perched on the side of the lair.

Meg stopped rowing and let herself slowly drift the shore, then stepped out of the un-docked boat.

She couldn't see Erik anywhere in sight, but she did see his mask. His white half-mask that he always wore.

She walked around the other side, soon she saw Erik, sitting in front of his music box, with the statue of a monkey on top.

Erik's face was showing, since the mask did not cover it. His small bumps and scars cut deep into the left side of his face. And there was some dried blood on his face, which meant he had been picking at the scars- a tell he was upset. The blood washed over part of the one half of his face in a crimson blur.

"Erik," Meg whispered softly.

Erik looked up; his green eyes penetrating, "You came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Meg smiled briefly, "I have not seen you in months Erik, and I miss you."

Erik shook his head, "But… after all I have done… These last few months I have not been myself, Meg. I have let love come into my mind and let it destroy my soul. I am a murderer, Meg, considered a madman."

"But I know better. You are a genius, I admire you still as much as I always have."

"I dropped the body of Joseph Bouquet onstage during a performance," Erik spat bitterly, "Only a fool, a madman- a _monster_ would do that."

"You have given flowers to his grave, you have begged God in the chapel for forgiveness- at the risk of being seen. You have proved that you repented, that is all you need to do."

Erik sneered, "It is not enough. Meg, I fear for you and your mother. You both should leave me now, never return."

Meg was irritated now, "And leave you to rot? You know us better; you know we cannot leave you. Not now, nor ever. We will stand by you no matter the price we must pay."

"You speak bravely, but only for yourself. I had sent your mother a letter, telling her to come and see me only three days ago, and she never came." Erik hissed.

Meg laughed in irritation, "Erik, you cannot tell me to go away. I will stand next to you no matter what."

Erik lowered his head, "I know. I'm sorry. I just… everything that's been happening…"

Meg smiled, "I understand, it has been difficult for you. Christine was my best friend… and then Raoul came-"

"You don't need to remind me."

"Right. Sorry."

Erik picked up a long object. It was a rose, wrapped in a purple ribbon. Erik put it towards Meg, "A gift for you."

"Don't you usually put black ribbon?"

"That was for…"

"Christine." Meg finished sourly.

Erik flustered, "I'm sorry."

Meg smiled; she shook her head; "It's beautiful."

Erik said nothing; he just smiled.

"I should probably be going." Meg said after a while.

"Yes, goodbye, then."

"Goodbye. Remember, if you need anything, just come and get me." Meg reminded.

Erik nodded, "Of course."

So, Meg left, leaving Erik to his silence.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One—

Morning seemed to come too quickly for Christine Daae. The sunlight streamed right into her face, and hazy, tired feeling washed over her.

She sat up and blinked.

"Christine…" It was Raoul. He smiled.

Christine stared at Raoul, "Raoul, didn't we order separate bedrooms? How did you get in?"

"The maid let me in, I was wondering if you're still feeling ill."

Christine shook her head, "I'm much better, thank you. But I need to change, so if you'll please..."

Raoul nodded vigorously, "Of course, I understand." Raoul walked out, he slammed the door behind him.

Suddenly, Christine said, "Raoul…"

Raoul turned swiftly, "Yes, dearest?"

Christine's dark eyes lifted, her eyes filled with a sort of shadow that was unfamiliar and unsettling to Raoul. "Three months ago…. What happened after they left?"

Raoul swallowed hard, "I never found out."

"Oh?" Christine cocked an eyebrow, "Then what was that letter from Madame Giry? The one you wouldn't let me read?"

Raoul let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright. All right, yes. Madame Giry wrote me telling me what happened after our departure."

Christine waited.

"He was killed by the mob." Raoul went on.

Christine's lips parted, "W-what?" She whispered.

Raoul said nothing; he stared at the ground.

Christine's eyes welled with tears, "Raoul, I killed him. I broke his heart. Oh God, if I hadn't left him to die he'd still be alive." Raoul pulled Christine forward into a close, tight embrace.

"You didn't do anything, he was obsessed, Christine. He let that draw him into madness."

Christine hugged Raoul back, tears streaming her face, "But-"

"Christine, you are too kind hearted. Forget him, you are with me now." Raoul grinned.

Christine nodded slightly.

Raoul leaned forward and kissed Christine, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a moment, Christine pulled away, "I need to dress." She flustered.

Raoul nodded, "I'll leave you now."

Christine watched Raoul exit the door and shut it carefully behind him.

She walked over and took a dress from her luggage bag. She untied her skin-tight white nightdress and took it off. She put on her corset, and squeezed it to fit around her petite waist. She slipped the dress over her head and then took her small comb and thoroughly brushed through her dark, curly, lathery hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her mind wandering.

_  
>Raoul walked into his room, he thought of what Christine asked: <em>What happened after we left three months ago?<em>

He immediately felt a tinge of irritation even remembering, that Erik had ruined everything for him. He'd haunted Christine's dreams, made her have second thoughts, but no, he wouldn't do anymore. Not if Raoul could help it.

Raoul went over to his desk; he opened a drawer and took out a small people of parchment. He looked down at it, feeling a hazy feeling of regret.

He had lied to his fiancée.

And worst of it all, was it was about _him. _

He read the paper again. It read:

_Vicomte DeChagney, _

_I have thought day after day of you and Christine since you've left. I miss you both terribly, but I am only writing this to inform you of our current situation at the opera. _

_Meg, my darling daughter, is now the Prima Donna, Monsieur Richard and Andre finally grew brains and fired Carlotta. Meg has been trained vocally and is now making the audience go wild. She is so hoping you and Christine could come down and see her perform. Would you do that for us? _

_But even that is not the reason for which I am writing, Raoul. After you and Christine went on your way, the mob went down to see if they could strike down Erik. He was gone, Raoul. Disappeared. But I have recently a letter that has his seal on it and merely says 'meet me in the lair tomorrow. Eight o'clock AM.' I did not go, for I am frightened to face him. I do not know his state of mind, and I am afraid he has come undone. I fear for Christine most of all, he may hunt for her. He may hurt her or you. I warn you, do not underestimate his brilliance, he is a genius, and I have said and you overlooked. Be careful. _

_Madame Giry_

Raoul's body shook when he first read it, but now it was of no importance. Erik was dead, to Christine at least, and most certainly to Raoul. Christine would never go back there as long as she lived, and neither would he.

She was under a spell, but he had just brought her back to the real world. And all was perfect again. They were to be married in one month, and even if Erik did turn up, they would be married by then, and Christine untouchable.

Suddenly, a thought came to Raoul. Little Meg Giry, the new star of the opera.

He had been impressed when he read it first, but now… now he knew what he could do to turn it in his favor.

Darling little Meg would keep her place as Prima Donna.

Her mother would be happy.

And so would Raoul.

"And in three weeks, we leave for Paris." He grinned to himself.

Erik sat on his bed; the darkness consumed his lair, nothing but one dimly lit candle on the other side of the lake. He sighed quietly, picturing only one face in his mind.

Christine Daae.

"Idiot," He scorned himself, "A fool, and a madman. That is all I offer to her. A madman." He looked down at the rose in his hand, he could hardly see it, but it was there, he knew. He sneered and tossed the rose gently to the ground, "And a rose. A madman, a ring, and a rose."

He stared at the black lake before him, "_No one would listen… no one but her…" _He sang softly. But he stopped immediately.

"No one but her to stand my ugliness. And even she turned away with fear and abhor. Her eyes reeked of repugnance. Those beautiful dark eyes."

Erik reached down and picked up the rose, he put it to his nose and he inhaled deeply.

Erik lay down on his bed his eyes open, staring at the cold white stone that was his ceiling.

Within minutes, all the images passed through his mind.

Christine close in his embrace, as he moved his hands about her waist, then she took his hands, smiling slightly.

But then the moment had been open. His mask was torn off, and she was it all went down from there.

Her words echoed in his mind, '_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate… grow cold… and turn to tears of HATE!'_

"Hate," Erik said into the darkness, "Is that all I will know?"

No. He told himself, not only hate. But only a small kindness, from the only person who had been there for him after Christine left.

Meg Giry.

But only such a small kindness, no matter how much it meant to him, could never over power the hate he had known. The hate he felt, the resentment.

As thoughts flickered through Erik's mind, his eyelids soon grew heavy. And within seconds, he was overcome with sleep.

Erik woke wearily. He felt drowsy and sick.

"Erik." A solemn voice came.

Erik turned to see Madame Giry standing before him.

She was wearing an all black dress and a long, thin brown braid fell along her back.

Erik nodded in welcome, though he scorned her in his mind.

Madame Giry took a step forward, "I have not seen you."

"You have not yet come." Erik replied sourly.

Madame Giry seemed to brush the comment off, "I have been wondering how you are doing. Are you well?"

Erik smiled bitterly, "As well as I can be."

Madame Giry looked down, a bit guilty, Erik realized, "No. Of course."

Erik said nothing for a moment, but curiosity overcame him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I was worried for you."

"Meg came to see me, has she not told you?"

A worried look came to Madame Giry's eyes, her tone was urgent, "What?"

"She came to see me just two days ago. Why?"

She shook her head, "No matter."

"If you have only come to see me," Erik continued, "You have. So you may leave if you wish."

"Have you heard Meg?" Madame Giry inquired fervently.

Erik raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Sing. She is the Prima Donna and Ballerina. Have you heard her?"

"Sounds travel down from the stage."

"But do you listen?"

"Yes. She is very talented." Erik replied.

Madame Giry nodded and smiled, "She always wants to know your opinion of her. She is worried that she is not good enough."

"Well she's wonderful, so you needn't worry."

Madame Giry's eyes flickered.

"What?"

"I… I have…"

"What is it?"

"I have received a letter from the Vicomte Raoul DeChagney."

Erik breath caught, "What did it say?"

"He is coming to Paris. He thought he would come in three weeks but he changed his mind."

"When is he coming?"

"Tonight."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two—

Christine watched the opera come closer and closer.

"Park the carriage just here," Raoul instructed the driver, pointing.

The driver pulled off to the side of the road and let Christine and Raoul come out, handing them down their luggage.

"You missed it here, didn't you?" Raoul said with a grin.

Christine nodded, "Very much."

"So did I." Raoul said dryly.

Christine walked through the doors of the opera, her opera.

She trudged down the familiar halls and towards her room Andre and Richard had said in the letter would be theirs.

She opened the door and gasped with delight.

The room was huge, with two bedrooms, each with a double bed. There was a small chandelier in the main room, and the couches were white and extravagant.

"I didn't even know they had this room," She laughed.

Raoul frowned, "Neither did I. I expected a empty dressing room."

Christine nodded, "So did I. But this is so wonderful!"

"It is indeed."

Christine set down her luggage and walked into one of the bedrooms.

"It's beautiful." She gawked. The mirror up against one of the walls was rimmed in diamonds; a silver brush lay on the table. Christine walked over and picked up the brush, astonished at the carvings and deigns in it. They were neatly cut in perfect flows and patterns.

Raoul entered shortly after Christine, he smiled at her; "It is a nice room."

"How do they have this? I wouldn't think they could afford all of this and still have props and backgrounds for the shows."

"Maybe they just put in an effort. Meg is the star here now, perhaps she is making more money than Carlotta ever did."

Christine nodded sadly, "Or me."

Raoul's lips parted, "No… I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I'm tired, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Oh, but there is a performance tonight. Meg so wanted us to see it."

Christine took a deep breath, "Yes, of course. What time is the performance?"

"Seven o'clock."

"And what time is it now?"

"Six-thirty."

Christine answered, "I'll get changed."

Raoul turned and walked out the door.

Christine slipped out of her small blue dress and put on an extravagant scarlet red one. She put in diamond earrings and a silver necklace.

She walked out of her room, Raoul was already waiting for her in a tuxedo; "You look marvelous."

Christine blushed, "Thank you."

The performance went along quickly. But Erik enjoyed it immensely. Hearing Meg sing so softly and sweetly and watching her from above dancing around the stage.

Erik could dimly see any particular audience members in the discreet light of the chandelier, but he could make out one specific figure: Raoul DeChagney. He knew Christine Daae would be next to him, but he had woman on either side of him, both of which were brunettes. One, he knew, was just a stranger, a woman he sat next to by chance. But one, one was Christine.

Erik tried to forget Christine was just below him and attempted to merely enjoy the show, but it kept eating at him, having her so close.

Erik just then made a decision, that very night he would see Christine.

Christine tied the strings on her nightdress. She looked at the candle before her and an image came to her mind.

_All the candles blew out, leaving her in darkness. A voice came: "Insolent boy, this brave young suitor, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this slave of fashion, sharing in my triumph."_

Christine flinched as the thought flickered through her mind. It was that night she met Erik, the first night she held him for the first time…

"Christine…" A low voice sounded.

Christine looked up immediately and she looked about, "R-Raoul?" She questioned into the air.

"Someday, you'll be a great and famous singer… I'll help you."

"Raoul? Raoul, this isn't funny!"

"Christine…"

Christine screamed, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

The voice was gentle, but at the same time had a hard feeling to it, "You left me… now you can see what it feels like."

"Erik?" Christine screamed again.

There was no reply.

"Erik, are you there?"

Still nothing.

Christine looked frantically about, trying to find something, anything. "Come back! Please!"

Christine sunk to the ground, tears streaming her face, "Come back." She whispered helplessly.

A moment passed in an agonizing silence, and then there was a whisper, a song:

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you'll need me with you here beside you, anyway you go let me go to… that's all I ask of you."_ Christine sung softly.

Another string of silence.

"_Say you'll share with me one love… one lifetime… lead me, save me from my solitude… say you'll want me with you here beside you… anyway where you go let me go to! Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

Christine bolted upright to her feet, "Erik!"

The mirror slid open and there he was.

Erik stood in his white mask and all black clothes before her.

Christine ran to him, but he put him hand out to stop her.

Christine winced, "What is it?"

"I only came to see you. I have done so." Erik said shakily.

He started to turn, but Christine grabbed his arm. "You built this room."

"This bedroom, yes. Who do you think paid for all of it?"

"And it was designed for-?"

"Yes. It was designed for you. I don't know why, I built this last month."

Christine gawked wordlessly and she took a deep breath, "I love it."

Christine leaned forward and planted a kiss on Erik's cheek.

Erik flustered, but he shook his head, "I must go now. Your Vicomte will be missing you."

"He went out to dinner with Monsieur Andre and Richard, he won't be back for hours." Christine said quickly.

She could see a longing in Erik's eyes, but he swallowed, "I cannot."

"What?"

"I thought I could look at you again… but I can't. I just can't."

Christine thrust forward and her took Erik's hand in hers, "But I can." She pulled forward and kissed Erik passionately.

Erik stared at her dark brown eyes, tears flooding his face like they had when she had first kissed him.

"Don't turn away now." Christine pleaded quietly.

Erik wanted to kiss her, to love her again. But then the door slammed. "Christine!"

It was Raoul.

Christine turned around, alarmed. "Raoul, you're not supposed to be home so early!"

"I eat quickly to get home- hey, unlock the door!"

Erik dropped his arm, which made Christine fall, almost to the ground, but she caught herself.

She gave him a questioning look, it was pleading.

"Your fiancée awaits you." Erik said resentfully.

Christine's eyes widened, she shook her head, "No- Erik!"

Erik slammed the mirror shut behind him, and ran off down the corridor.

Christine toppled onto the bed, sobbing unyieldingly

"Open up!" Raoul called.

Christine made no move; she just stayed on her bed. Sobbing quietly into her pillow.

**So that's all I have, guys. I hope you like it! Review please, and give me some ideas or opinions. Thanks!**

**~Rosie **

_/)_/)_./¯"""/')

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\)¯¯\)¯¯¯'\_„„„„\)


	4. Chapter 3

**Keep in mind before reading this chapter, that it would be rated T for some language… **

_**CHAPTER THREE—**_

There was nothing but silence. Meg's footsteps echoed as she walked across the corridor.

"Erik?" She called gently.

She walked around the corner and saw Erik, sitting in front of his piano, writing on some sheet music.

Meg smiled, "You are writing music?"

Erik nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Did you see the show last night?"

Erik mustered a smile, "You were beautiful. The aria you sang was phenomenal."

"You should know, you wrote it." Meg laughed tenderly. "Thank you." She said softly, "I am indebted to you, Erik. Had you not written my music, I would still be a chorus girl."

"You owe me nothing, your gratitude means more to me then any money can pay." Erik answered.

Meg took a small step forward, "Mother said she came and saw you."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Erik turned, his face was sincere; "She merely told me that Raoul and Christine are here."

Meg's eyes lost their gleam, "And you went to see her."

Erik turned abruptly, "What? Did you talk to her?"

"Erik," Meg said flatly. "I know you, but no, I have not talked to Christine yet."

"And you do not want to?"

Meg swallowed, "She was my best friend, but now I do not have her. Now, the closest thing I have to a friend is you. Once I learned of what she did… I realized I could never really look her in the face again."

Erik smiled, "You will not lose a friend in me, Meg Giry."

"Nor with I." Meg reassured. "But you did go see her? What happened?"

"Nothing." Erik whispered. "She kissed me."

Meg's breath caught in her lungs, "And you?"

"It was short. That damned Vicomte showed up and I left."

Meg raised an eyebrow, "How did you leave?"

"I…" Erik closed his mouth.

Meg put her hand on her hip, "You hit her, didn't you?"

"Not _hit_, I just dropped my arm and she almost… fell…."

"Erik! Did you not say you wanted to stop this? Wouldn't it start with Christine?"

"No, Meg," Erik kissed Meg on the cheek in a friendly gesture, "It starts with you."

Meg stared at him wordlessly.

"You'd better go, your mother will be looking for you. And besides, I need to work."

Meg nodded, "Of course."

She went back to the boat and rowed along.

As she rode, she heard his name echo in her mind, _Erik… Erik…_

It was true; Meg was hopelessly in love with Erik. Ever since she had met him two years before she had been attracted to him. And it was true that she was Christine's best friend; that she hadn't been faking. But she had always been jealous of Christine. She was more beautiful, more talented, and she had in place the man of Meg's dream. The voice she longed to here always, but knew she never would.

Up until after the incident with Christine, Madame Giry had prompted Meg to see other men.

Meg remembered when she had first heard Erik sing. He truly was the angel of music. He was mysterious and handsome, and so kind.

But he had walked away from Christine this time. And he had kissed Meg.

Meg had been so bursting with happiness it was hard to keep a straight face.

Raoul looked around the empty corridor.

Not a sound.

Accept… suddenly, a voice rang out, "Vicomte. I have been waiting for you."

Raoul looked around but saw nothing. "Hello?" He called.

A tall figure showed, and Raoul couldn't tell whom it was.

"W-who-" Raoul stopped mid-sentence. "Erik." He spat.

Erik advanced a few steps, "I was wondering when you'd come back."

"Yes, I was wondering when I'd finally get a chance to kill you." Raoul hissed back.

Erik applauded mockingly, "Very nice, Vicomte. I am simply trembling."

Raoul threw his fist towards Erik, but Erik took a step back.

Erik laughed, "Close, but not good enough."

"Leave us. I suggest you leave Paris before I send the mob down to you again."

"I am terrified, really." Erik sneered. "I will see you again Vicomte, this is not the last you have heard of me." He turned and ran away.

Raoul let him go. Raoul gritted his teeth, "The damned cripple…"

"Raoul?"

Raoul looked back, "Christine. What are you doing awake, it's six o'clock."

"It's a habit, I suppose. I used to always get up at six o'clock to rehearse." Christine frowned, "What is it, Raoul?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Raoul…"

"Alright. Erik, I just saw him."

Christine's eyes widened, "And what did he say?"

"He threatened me, that is all." Raoul answered.

"Of course. I need to go to your room to clean up."

Raoul nodded.

Christine found her way up to the room. She made the bed quickly.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper hanging out from a drawer in Raoul's room.

She went over to it and pulled open the drawer. She took the piece of paper and read it.

In a cursive scrawl she could tell it was Madame Giry's handwriting. She read the paper, and suddenly got a growing feeling of anger.

She had thought Madame Giry thought Erik was dead and told Raoul that. But no, Madame Giry knew he was alive. And so did Raoul. He had lied to her, and she had stood there letting him comfort her.

At that moment Raoul entered, "Christine, I-" He stopped. Looking at the paper in Christine's hand.

"You knew." Christine said, her eyes cutting into him like razors, "You lied to me."


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR—**_

The look Christine gave Raoul was insufferable. It cut into him like blades.

"I lied to you because it was for the best…" Raoul improvised.

"For the best? You think I couldn't handle it?"

"No! That's not what I-"

Christine stared blankly at Raoul, making him stop mid-sentence.

There was a string of silence that followed.

"Christine, try to understand-"

"I understand, Raoul. What? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Raoul answered, "He's still in love with you, Christine. He wants to take you away."

"And what makes you think I-" Christine stopped abruptly.

Raoul snaked over to Christine and stood in front of her, his tone was dark and low, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing." Christine snapped.

Raoul took Christine's arm and twisted it behind her back, "He came to see you, didn't he?"

"Raoul- that hurts!"

"What did you say?"

"Let me go!"

Raoul tightened his grip, "Christine, answer me."

"He just sang. I didn't actually see him!" Christine shouted. "Let me go!"

Raoul dropped her arm.

Christine rubbed it, now there were red hands marks on the skin.

"You won't be seeing him again." Raoul commanded.

Christine looked up at him, not saying a word.

"Christine! You won't see him, will you?"

Christine smirked, "I can't help whenever he shows up, can I?"

"Be careful, if you play with fire _someone_ will get burnt."

Christine's lips parted, "Are you threatened me?"

"I'm warning you, that's all." Raoul left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Christine fell over on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Madame Giry hadn't planned for this. They weren't supposed to come to the opera.

She watched Meg perform, but her mind was somewhere else.

Erik was furious; he hated Raoul with every bone in his body. But… at the same time… he seemed to be just as mad at Christine. To hate her.

But how could that be? He had been in tears over her for two months. Suddenly, he had just stopped being upset, and completely focused on his work and music.

Until Meg showed up.

A thought occurred to Madame Giry: could he have feelings for Meg?

But what were the odds of that?

Still.

Madame Giry ran across the hall and into Christine's old dressing room. She went through the mirror and down the steps and at last reached the boat. It was a long enough journey, but soon she reached the rusty gate.

"Erik!" She called loudly.

The gate lifted.

A moment later, Madame Giry stepped onto the platform of stone. She looked about and saw Erik perched on the seat in front of the piano.

"You are writing again." She said in her thick French accent.

"Yes." Erik said tersely.

Madame Giry advanced, "I have come to speak with you."

"Then speak." Erik said tonelessly.

She put her hand on Erik's shoulder, "You are angry with me?"

"Why should I be?" Came the short reply.

"I want you to look at me, Erik."

Erik turned sullenly. His eyes showed no emotion.

"I came to ask you about Meg."

"What about her?"

"She has been visiting you a lot lately."

Erik stared blankly for a moment, then laughed bitterly, "You think I- no, definitely not."

"That is not what I said. But, I don't want you to see her again." Madame Giry said this and felt heartsick after she did.

Erik's face crumpled, "What?"

"Erik, she is young. Only nineteen years old, a year younger than Christine. She thinks she loves you."

"It is a stage, it will pass."

"I am not so sure." Madame Giry persisted. "She is deceived and enchanted by you, I do not want her getting hurt."

"From me? I would never hurt Meg!"

"Not on purpose. Even saying you don't love her could crush her. I won't allow you to see her."

"She is my friend, Giry. She will stand by me as she has promised to."

Madame Giry replied, "Not if she is sent to England."

Erik winced, "What?"

"I am sending her to England. She will be a teacher at a Ballet School."

"You can't do that! She's a Prima Donna; this was her dream! You can't send her away!" Erik exclaimed.

Madame Giry never flinched, "I have made all the arrangements. She is leaving in two days time."

Erik wanted to scream, but suddenly a disturbing expression came to his face, "Get out." He gritted his teeth, it reminded Madame Giry of a writhing snake. "Now."

Madame Giry just nodded and turned to walk away.

Meg stepped around the corner to watch Erik looking at his music box with the monkey on it.

She smiled, "Erik."

Erik turned suddenly at the sound of Meg's voice, "Meg. What are you doing-"

"I came to see you. I was wondering if you'd finished that song you started to write about a months ago."

"No. No I haven't."

"Alright." Meg said. "But I was-"

"Meg. You should go."

Meg flinched in dejection, "W-what?"

"I know… how you feel about me."

Meg looked down, "You do?"

Erik nodded, "I don't love you, Meg."

"Oh." Meg whispered. "Then you love Christine?"

Erik said nothing. Tears streamed down his face, "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I'll just go." Meg turned and walked away.

Erik was silent; he shook with utter detestation for Madame Giry. The last thing he wanted was to say that to Meg.

There was nothing but silence and the lonely sound of Meg crying softly in the distance.

**That's all I have for this chapter. Please R&R!**

**~Rosie **

_/)_/)_./¯"""/')

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\)¯¯\)¯¯¯'\_„„„„\)


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE—**_

Christine smiled "Meg, I haven't seen you in so long."

Meg grinned back, she leaned forward and hugged Christine; "I've missed you so much, Christine."

"How have you been?" Christine exclaimed. "You were wonderful at the performance yesterday!"

"Thank you," Meg laughed.

"Well, I suppose I will be seeing you."

"Yes." Meg said through gritted teeth.

Christine turned and walked away.

Meg stared resentfully as Christine's figure became distant.

"Meg…" A man's voice said.

Meg turned and her throat tightened, "Raoul. If you're looking for Christine, she just left."

"Oh, you saw her?" Raoul asked. "How nice."

Meg nodded.

"I wanted to tell you how tremendous you were the other night."

Meg forced a smile, "Thank you, if you'll excuse-"

Raoul cut Meg off by grabbing her arm suddenly.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Have you, by any chance, taken after your mother?"

"My mother?"

"Erik."

Meg's eyes widened, "Pardon me, who's Erik?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie?" Meg inquired innocently.

Raoul got close to her face, "If you've seen him, you'd better tell me now."

Meg smiled, but this smile held spiteful venom, "Or what?" She whispered. She passed by Raoul, leaving him alone.

Madame Giry put Meg's last dress in her suitcase.

At that moment, the door to Meg's dressing room opened.

"Mother?"

Madame Giry turned, "Ah, Meg."

Meg stepped forward, "What are you doing?"

"Packing you up."

"What? Why?"

Madame Giry's gaze fell to the floor, "I've decided to send you to teach at a ballet school in England."

Meg's heart pounded, "What? You didn't tell me!"

"Dear, it's a great opportunity-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I have a say in it?" Meg exclaimed.

Madame Giry swallowed, "Dear, I just thought it would be good for you. To grow as a performer."

Meg turned on her mother, "Did you talk to Erik? What did you say?"

"What did he do to you?" Madame Giry asked.

"It doesn't matter." Meg said coolly. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Meg nodded, "I'll finish packing."

"I've already finished." Madame Giry said.

"Oh."

Madame Giry nodded and left.

Meg flopped down on her bed, racked with sobs.

Christine looked around the deserted corridor; she crossed the halls and went into her dressing room.

As she opened the door she stopped and stared at the room. All the flowers were dead and the vases dirty. The room was dark and freezing; it was completely messy. She went over to the mirror. She looked into it, and was flooded with memories. She touched the frame, and then slid it off to the side. She took a step in. Swiping the cobwebs out of her face, Christine found her way to the steps. She climbed down them until she reached the lake. Quickly, she stepped in and grabbed the oars. She pulled hard on the oars, hardly moving at all.

Finally, she got to the gate.

It didn't budge.

Christine got out of the boat, stepping into the knee-high, frigid water

"Erik!" She called questioningly.

Nothing.

She banged heartily on the gate, "Erik, please!"

Still no reply.

"_Erik!" _She yelled.

A figure shown on the other side of the gate, "Christine… what are you doing here?"

"Erik- let me in, please."

Erik hesitated.

"Erik?"

Erik went over and pulled the lever, opening the gate.

"What do you want, Christine?" Erik inquired.

Tears outlined Christine's face, "Erik, please. I know what-"

"Please don't." Erik stopped her.

"Why can't you listen to me?"

"Did you listen to me?" Erik cried. "I was sitting there crying, did you listen to me?"

Christine gave a pleading look, "I know what I did to you, Erik, but you said you loved me. Why can't you just give me another chance?"

"Because it went! Three months ago!"

"Let me make up for it! Let me show you!"

"You're engaged. To _Raoul_ of all people. You don't need to show me anymore."

Christine shouted, "Why don't you think of other people? Why don't you consider and look in my perspective. Try it!"

"And who considered it in my perspective? Who listened to me!"

"You should treat people with the kindness they've treated you!" Christine raged.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "The kindness? Well, I owe you a hell of a lot of _kindness_!"

"You're right! I shouldn't have come, no, I was foolish to think I could ever, _ever_ love someone like you!" Christine screamed.

Erik's eyes widened, "What does that mean? Not as stupendous and the idiot Vicomte? Why don't you go to him, then!"

"No, I meant someone so vile, so insufferable!"

"You want to see vile! Take a look at your precious Vicomte! He-" Erik stopped.

"What?" Christine panted.

"Nothing."

Christine narrowed her eyes, "You know, I was so idiotic to think you'd care about anyone but yourself. That's all you ever did, only cared about yourself. You killed just do you wouldn't be seen!"

Erik seethed, "Meg was right! You weren't worth all those days of tears and heartache. You never deserved any love, no, not one so as ungrateful as you!"

Christine flinched, "Meg?"

Erik sneered, "Yes. She came to see me. She _cared _if I cried, cared if I was dead. But I guess you wouldn't understand."

"You think I don't care?" Christine was livid. "Raoul told me that Madame Giry said you were dead! I cried for hours, dreamt about you! Prayed that I could start over again and help you!"

Erik studied her, "You did?"

"Of course I did! Maybe I was scared of your anger, but you were always my angel!"

Erik said nothing.

Christine answered softly, "My angel."

"Why did you leave?" He asked at last, looking up at Christine's dark eyes, "why did you leave me there?"

"I was scared. Foolish and scared, and I'm so sorry for what I did." Christine replied, tears sliding down her face.

Erik slowly walked over to his table and picked up a scarlet rose, the emerald stem was long and on it was tied a black ribbon. Also on the rose was a diamond ring. Erik carefully slid the ring off the stem of the rose. He stepped forward and took Christine's hand. On top of her sapphire engagement ring, he put the diamond ring.

Christine watched as the ring came onto her finger.

There was a silence.

Christine leaned forward and kissed Erik slowly. She pulled away at last, smiling.

There was no sound.

Accept, one moment later, someone's voice rang out, "Goodbye Erik." Meg called from the other side of the lake, watching with a stunned look on her face.

**That's all I have for now. Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review. **

**~Rosie**


	7. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is Rated T for some language…**

_**CHAPTER SIX—**_

Meg closed her eyes and let a slow tear slide down her face and onto her dress. She had expected to go down and say she was sorry, to make amends with Erik. But no, he was tight in the embrace of Christine, slipping on her diamond engagement ring from all those months ago. Everything she had hoped was gone in two seconds after seeing Erik and Christine. Meg took in a sharp breath and tried to relax, but she kept picturing the image she had seen.

Meg tapped her fingers impatiently on the window; she leaned forward and asked the driver, "How long until we get to the boat dock?"

"About an hour, miss."

"Thank you."

Meg wiped her eyes tiredly, as rested her head against the cool glass of the windowpane. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

Meg woke again at the boat dock, where she got out and gathered all of her luggage and walked away, and waiting for the arrival of her boat.

Soon enough, her boat came, and she got on. She was shown to her cabin, and she got in it. She flopped down on the back, face up. Her eyes staring only at the one spot on the ceiling. She was exhausted. Suddenly, Meg got up and went over to her suitcase. She opened a small pocket and took out a small envelope. The broken red skull seal still lay on the top, with its monstrous grin. She read the letter once again to herself:

_Meg,_

_Come down the lair, tomorrow afternoon after rehearsal. _

_Erik._

It was simple, but he had written it. One request and she had jumped on the idea, anticipating meeting him alone in the lair. Foolishly, she had actually imagined something would happen. Maybe he would tell her he was done with Christine, and that she was always there…

But she only found him sulking over Christine.

Ever since Meg had met Christine, it had always been her first. It wasn't that Meg didn't love Christine as much as everyone did, really, it wasn't a surprise. She was perfect, beautiful, and talented. She had everything. Meg was always only Christine friend, the ballet girl in the background.

Meg bit her lip; she was suddenly overcome with anger and jealousy.

She'd stood there, _stood there_ while Christine took the only thing she'd hoped for herself from her. _Damn_, She thought to herself, _I left her there. Who knows what they're doing now? _She shuddered. She rubbed her head, why could she stand up for once? Why couldn't she yell at Christine, even at Erik? Meg put her pillow up to her face and screamed in it, her voice hardly audible under the muffle of the pillow.

Raoul opened the door to his bedroom.

Empty.

"Where is she?" He asked aloud. Suddenly, a thought occurred. He recalled her words, as she stumbled upon them: _How do you know I don't-_

_Doesn't what? _Raoul had thought at first. But an answer suddenly sprung to mind, and Raoul was overcome with anger and total loathing. "That whore," He said through gritted teeth. He stalked out of the room and into Christine's old dressing room. Within minutes he was at the gate.

"CHRISTINE!" He screamed.

A silence filled the room.

Then, someone stepped out.

Erik.

"Where's my fiancée?" Raoul snapped.

Erik smirked, "Your fiancée? I haven't any idea."

"I'm not here to trade insults, no matter how much I'd like to. Where is she?"

"Why should I know? She picked _you_, after all."

"Don't fool with me, Erik. I'm warning you-"

"What? You'll kill me?" Erik taunted.

Raoul shouted, "Just open the gate!"

Erik bowed with mock relish, "Of course." He pulled the lever, and the gate opened slowly, creaking the whole way up.

Raoul charged past Erik and towards where Erik's bed was.

It was empty and untouched.

Raoul turned on Erik, "Where is she?"

"Maybe you came to the wrong place."

"I know you've seen her. You're planning something."

Erik nodded, "Yes, I have this whole plan made out."

"Don't toy with me!"

"Toy with you? I would never!" Erik mocked. "Now, I suggest you leave, she's clearly not here. Wherever she is she's not with a man, still wearing that gaudy looking sapphire ring. And I assure you, I haven't seen her!"

Raoul grinned, "Then how did you know that ring was sapphire?"

Erik's smile faded into a grimace, "Get out." He mumbled angrily.

"What did you say to her? Or do?"

"Do? You don't think I'd be that boar-ish, do you? Not me, Vicomte. I don't need to steal anybody from you."

Raoul scowled, "You are a horrible liar. Tell me, Erik, what have you done?"

"I can assure you, whatever Christine might be haven't second thoughts about, she didn't need any help from me."

"Excuse me?" Raoul screamed.

"Oh, didn't you hear me? I said she could easily make up her own mind to leave one as you without any help from anybody."

Raoul stared at Erik, his eyes menacing. But Erik seemed not to care, completely unbothered, "I suggest you go now, Vicomte, you're boring me."

Raoul turned on his heels and trudged away irritably.

Christine laughed as soon as he was gone; she stepped out from under the bed. "God, he was so _angry_!"

Erik chuckled, "It was pretty funny, I have to admit."

Christine smiled happily. Suddenly, her smile faded and her eyes darkened.

"What is it?"

"Oh God, I just remembered when Meg came in."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh, that."

Christine turned to Erik, "It's just she loved you so much."

"I know. I wish I could talk to her… but she's already left for England by now. Gone."

"You should write to her."

"And say what? Sorry for kissing your best friend?" Erik asked.

Christine put her hands on her hips, "You're right about one thing." She mumbled, "She is my best friend. And you're going to write to her."

"Alright, I'll write to her in a couple of days. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes." Christine smiled, "I should probably go. Raoul's on the hunt for me."

Erik nodded and Christine walked out under the gate.

Meg crossed out the words on the parchment, trying to get words onto paper. No, this was no easy task; trying to write to Erik all she felt. She couldn't do it. Not correctly, anyway. Meg blew out the candle and fell onto her bed in exhaustion. She rubbed her head because she now had a headache. Thinking about all of this. What had she gotten herself into, falling in love? It meant nothing but pain and perspiration. And when you think something may happen, the very thing that's worth it all, you find out it's not you he loves. Not you. No, it's your best friend, the brilliant Christine Daae. The star that will always be more talented; always be more beautiful. Meg lay in the darkness with her thoughts beating on her mind, but soon, she was asleep.

She awoke with a nasty headache. Head throbbing, Meg got up and dressed. She saw slipped under the door was a white envelope. Meg went to pick it up and saw a name she dreaded.

"Christine," Meg whispered.

She tore open the envelope and read what the letter had to say:

_Meg,_

_I need to talk to you. I'm coming to England._

_Christine._

Meg took a step back, dropping the letter. _Coming to England? _She shrieked in her mind. What now? Were they going to give Christine the job as a ballet teacher? Meg wouldn't be surprised if they did. Meg took a deep breath; she tried to relax. But that was the last thing she could do. Christine took away Erik, the only thing Meg had hopes on that could maybe have been hers. But now she was coming to see Meg, maybe to apologize. "Apologize?" Meg snorted. She sighed, but this was angry and forceful. "Let Christine come," She smirked miserably, "She won't take something else from me. No, nothing else."

**That's all there is for this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**~Rosie**


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN—**_

Christine looked across the hall. She saw a man exited a room.

"Excuse me!" She called.

The man turned, he walked towards Christine; "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering where Meg Giry's bedroom is?"

"Oh, Meg. Yeah, she's right across the 'all." The man said in his thick cockney accent.

Christine smiled, "Thank you."

The man just nodded and went on his way.

Christine slowly walked down hall. She tapped quietly on a door.

"Come in." Came Meg's sweet, clear voice.

Christine pushed open the door, in a small voice, she declared, "Meg."

Meg stopped and stared at Christine. Her eyes were emotionless, her mouth parted with shock. "What are you-" Meg stuttered, she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I came to see you." Christine said coolly. "I expect you got my letter?"

"Yes."

Christine swallowed, "I was just-"

"Please, don't." Meg said. "I really do not want to hear anymore. No more."

"Meg," Christine frowned, "I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Meg sneered, "Do you think that's what I wanted to hear? Christine, you've been kind to me. But you've taken everything from me. And I cannot look the other way anymore."

Christine just gawked for a moment, "Meg… I just…" She thought for a moment. "I know you love Erik, and I'm-"

"Don't you understand?" Meg exclaimed. "I can't take this! You've been first in everything, Christine! My own mother put your career before me. I don't want this anymore! I don't want to be just Christine's best friend."

Christine took a step back, "Really? Because I didn't think being my friend tortured you so much."

"Just the excitement, all the drooling over you. It's too much to bear! And then you take Erik-"

"Pardon me? Take him? He chose me, Meg! Not you, so don't you act like I'm some sort of thief because he fell in love with me!"

"With seduction!" Meg screamed. "He fell in love with the girl who fell into his arms, and who seduced him with looks. At least I understand him, at least I know who he is!"

Christine seethed, "You are so jealous, aren't you? So jealous that he loves me! Well, Meg, he loves me because he knew me since I was a girl, we've met and talked."

"_Talked?_ You walked out on him, leaving him in tears and heartbroken, I can tell you care so much about him!"

"Don't throw that at me!" Christine screamed, "Don't act like your perfect! I was foolish, idiotic, I didn't see who Raoul really was. I realized now that Erik is the only one I could ever love!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it!"

Christine raged, "I shouldn't have come here! I shouldn't have tried to reason with you! Your too insensitive, too uncaring to understand anything."

"Then get out!" Meg shouted.

Christine turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

**That's all I have this time! Sorry, it's a little short. Don't forget to review!**

**~Rose**


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT—**_

Erik paced up and down the small platform in his lair.

"Christine shouldn't have gone," Erik muttered to himself. He hadn't had a word from her, and it had been a week since she left. "Where are you, Christine?" Erik asked into the darkness.

Suddenly, there were footsteps, "Erik," Madame Giry said fervently.

Erik stared darkly at her, "Do you need something?"

"I've received a letter from Meg. Christine is coming home tomorrow, I'd thought you would want to know."

Erik nodded, "Thank you."

Madame Giry's eyes were penetrating, "So, you've re-united with Christine, have you?"

"Yes."

"Why? All she did was come in, break you heart, leave, and come back again."

"I'd rather not have this discussion with you, so if I don't mind-"

"Erik. You're making a mistake."

Erik jumped up; he went up to Madame Giry, not saying a word. His expression was threatening, but at the same time it showed a twinge of fear. His eyes gleamed with a sort of toneless hatred that couldn't be spoken with any words. "Listen to me," He said in a dry, flat tone, "I do not need your help to tell me what to do. Let's not forget what happened a short two years ago."

Madame Giry raised her hands indignantly, "You don't need my help? Remember when I was seventeen in ballet school, and you only six? I could have left you to the police, after you murdering that man."

"It's been twenty-one years," Erik snickered. "I doubt they're still hunting me down for that."

"Yes, maybe they're not. But they would be if they happened to find out you will still alive, after all, you killed Joseph Bouquet."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not," Madame Giry frowned, "I wouldn't be so foolish."

"Then maybe you should leave."

Madame Giry nodded and she started to walk away. Then, she turned and went over to the piano, "Maybe you should read this." She put some parchment down on the top of the piano. "It'll explain a lot." She turned and walked out under the gate, and soon enough she was out of sight.

Erik went over to the piano and picked up the paper. He started to read it, but put it down. It was a letter from Meg to Madame Giry.

"They had a fight," He said.

He went sat down on the piano, and began to play. His playing was soft, but it was that of a true genius. The melody was slow and it was perfect in everyway. He slowed down the tune, and tried to think. He took a piece of parchment and wrote down the music. When he was finished with that, he started to right lyrics. It ended up, that Erik stayed up until four o'clock in the morning.

When Erik woke up, he immediately went over to the piano. He picked up Meg's letter that Madame Giry had given him the night before.

He read until he came to a specific part:

_But there's something that I specifically wrote to tell you about, mother. It's about Christine. I know something about her, it happened two years ago, on December 28th. She's talked me out of telling anybody, but reflecting upon it, I need to tell somebody. Two years ago, she went to the la-_

The rest of the page was torn.

But on the page after that, lay words that made Erik's blood chill:

_After that night, I realized one thing. Christine's been acting innocent, but from what I found then… she deceived us all. _


	10. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE—**_

Raoul looked across the bleak horizon from out his window. The colors were a crude and lurid red and a luminescent, fiery orange sun lurked high in the sky. Raoul bit his lip, thinking hard about Christine. She had only left a week before, but had not told him where she was going or who she was going to see. With any luck, she'd return soon. Raoul bit his lip angrily, just thinking about what had happened only a week before. Again, that malformed freak had entranced Christine. He swallowed hard, wanting to go down to the lair, to have a talk with Erik. Even the thought of Erik sent a twinge of fury up Raoul's spine.

Raoul suddenly went over and left the room. He walked down the hallway and banged heartily on a door.

Madame Giry opened the door, "Raoul." She stuttered, "W-what do you want?"

"Answers."

"Answers?"

"You've been to see Erik, I presume." Raoul said intimidatingly.

Madame Giry held her head up indignantly, "Perhaps."

"What did he say about Christine?"

"I don't think-"

"Come now, you sent me that letter warning me. I'd think you were on my side."

Madame Giry hesitated, "He and Christine are back together."

"That much I figured. But what else?"

Madame Giry shook her head, "Nothing much else. They're together. Christine went to England to see Meg."

Raoul swallowed nervously, "Meg's in-in England?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing."

Madame Giry rubbed her head, "Please. I don't know anything else."

Raoul nodded, "Alright." He turned and left the room. As he entered his bedroom, a thought occurred to him. He hadn't thought of it, hadn't even read it. He went over to his desk, and opened a drawer. He took out a small piece of paper. Torn at the edges, Raoul read all the Meg had written in her letter, a slow lump rising in his throat as he read.


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN—**_

Christine walked down the tepid hallway, coming to a halt as she reached her and Raoul's bedroom. She turned the knob and opened the door quietly. It was two thirty in the morning, and Christine had only just gotten back. Christine walked gradually towards her bedroom, trying not to make the slightest of noises. She opened the door leading to her bedroom; it creaked slightly, but nothing too loud to wake Raoul. Christine walked into her bedroom. It was dark, so she tiptoed over to the lamp. She took a match out of her purse and lit it, lighting the lamp. The shadow across the room disappeared, as Christine went across to every lamp in her room, lighting them. Christine turned to her bed and gasped. "Raoul," She said shakily. "You frightened me."

"Sorry, dear." Raoul said. His tone was somewhat threatening, "Have a good trip?"

"Yes."

"Is England nice this time of year?"

Christine stopped and turned to Raoul, "You knew I went to England?"

"To see Meg Giry. How did it go?"

Christine sat down on her bed and forced a smile, "Lovely. Meg's doing just fine; she was simply bursting with happiness to see me again. She told me to give you her regards."

"How nice." Raoul smirked.

Christine nodded, feeling slightly nauseated. Raoul knew something; that much was apparent. "I'm tired, Raoul. I've only slept two hours on the boat ride home and it's late. So, would you mind leaving?"

"Not at all, dearest." Raoul got up to leave. But at the door he turned, the smile on his face was fading, and it gave a dark, threatening look that made Christine's blood chill, "I suggest that you do not go to see that Erik Destler again, Christine. He will be the death of all of us." With that, Raoul left.

Christine let out a shaky sigh and put her head in her head, "Oh God." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Meg walked around her room, thinking hard. After Christine had left three days ago, she had written a letter to her mother. The only problem with that was: she sent an extra page. An extra page that her mother wasn't supposed to see. Meg ran her fingers through her hair, if mother read that part, who knows what could happen? To Meg, even to Christine. Meg swallowed, thinking of something, anything. But no, she couldn't get the letter back. Meg felt an uneasy feeling washing over her. A feeling as though she herself had done all those bad things she had written down. Those shameful things. Meg tried to convince herself it was nothing, that it was all a bad dream. But she would never wake up from it. This was bad enough, but knowing Christine was probably back at the opera by now, back with Erik. It tortured Meg to even think, she wasn't even close to him. She could have sent him a letter, but what to say? There was nothing to say to him. Not in a letter, at least. She'd have to talk to him in person. But how? The only time she was allowed to leave the ballet school was on Christmas, and now it was only April. Eight more months, waiting to see him, to speak to him. It would be a lifetime to her, aching on her mind until she could finally leave. Tears formed in Meg's eyes, but she clawed them back, knowing she couldn't cry, not anymore. She tried to imagine what it would be like to be in Christine's shoes. To have Erik next to you, always. Meg played with the idea, until finally she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik beat on his brain, thinking. What could Meg have said to Madame Giry? Why was the last part of the page ripped out like that? What was it that Erik couldn't take about Christine? Questions circled his mind, until they beat him down.<p>

_Christine couldn't do anything that bad,_ Erik told himself. _Could she?_

Erik kicked himself for even second guessing Christine.

"Erik?"

Great. Now he was hearing things.

"Erik!"

Erik sat up; he went to the gate. He rubbed his eyes, "Christine?"

"I waited until Raoul was asleep."

Erik pulled the lever and the gate creaked up, "Why did you come? I mean- why now?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just needed to see you." Christine leaned forward and embraced Erik. "You should've seen Meg. She hates me, Erik."

Erik tightened his grip around Christine, "Meg? No, she couldn't. She's just hurt now, but she'll come around."

"I hope so."

Erik nodded bitterly, "She is just going through… well, what I went through. A sort of betrayal, but after a few months of sulking she will come back, saying how sorry she is. She must."

"But Erik, you were only alright because she came and saw you. She coaxed you and made you feel so much better, like you didn't need me there to live on. But don't you see? She has no one to comfort her. No one to tell her that it will all be alright. Because as far as she's concerned, it won't. And I'll never forgive myself for doing that to her." Christine said wearily.

Erik stared into her eyes, "Please, don't talk like that. I feel like I need to see her now, like I should go to her."

Christine bit her lip, "I just don't know what to do. I want to make it up to her, but I have no idea how."

Erik closed his eyes, "Neither do I."

He looked down and saw something, "Christine…"

"What?"

Erik looked up at her, his eyes hard, "Where's the ring I gave you?"

Christine looked down at her finger, she gasped, "Oh my God!"

"You lost it?" Erik screamed.

"I must have. Erik, I'm so sorry!"

"Get out!"

"Erik!"

Erik turned on her, "If I meant anything to you- Christine, that holds everything to me. That ring is a symbol of all my happiness!"

"And I'm not!" Christine retorted, "You need a ring, rather than me to think of happiness?"

"Since the ring did not leave me brokenhearted- yes!"

Christine raged, "How dare you! I thought you had forgiven me, but clearly I was wrong."

"So was I! If you can say you love me, then why do you keep the Vicomte's ring and throw mine away?"

"I didn't mean to lose it!"  
>Erik shook his head, "How did you not even notice?"<p>

"I had so much on my mind, I was tired!" Christine supplied.

"You should go, Christine."

Christine turned on her heels, but at the gate she tuned and yelled, "I thought you loved me! But it's obvious a ring is more important!" She left.

* * *

><p>Meg looked down, turning the diamond ring in her hand. It had flown off Christine's finger during their fight, and Meg had not noticed until a day after Christine had left England.<p>

"Erik," She said, turning the ring in her hand. This was all she had left of him, and she was not giving it up for anything.


	12. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN—**_

Raoul stared at Christine with utter abhor. She danced on the stage, graceful and gallantly, just as she hid secrets. There was no telling what she could be storing. What exactly had she done last night when she snuck out? Gone to see Erik or… Raoul didn't want to think about it. Meg had lied. That must have been it. But why would she? She had said not to tell anybody in the letter, so she couldn't possibly have been trying to ruin Christine's reputation. Raoul watching, smiling, but on the inside he was seething turmoil. Christine, the sweetheart of song, the gorgeous, soft, tender young maiden with such high hopes and a voice that of an angel, all that Raoul had thought of her was a lie. She had deceived everybody, being so gentle and compassionate, so sensitive. She had gotten everything, being Prima Donna, having undying devotion from two men, a best friend as kind hearted as Meg, a mother out of Madame Giry, but that hadn't been enough for her. Raoul clapped as the song ended, but he was sick to even watch her. To think that once he would have died for her. Those days were long gone, ever since she had been sneaking off behind his back, thinking he didn't notice. Though, at the same time he wanted to go to her and scream at her, he felt an undying love for her. He kicked himself for it, hating the thought of still loving her. But still, it was immortal. It was a spell Christine had cast on him, to make his infatuations so true. Every night, Raoul asked himself _if she were willing to, could I still marry her? _The answer was yes. It would never change. No matter how much Raoul wanted it to, it couldn't. Christine would have to stand by his side. He'd see to it. He wouldn't take no for an answer, especially not from Erik. Raoul realized he was going to have to talk to Erik. But he hadn't any idea what to say. He couldn't say he loved Christine, whether or not it was true, he couldn't let Erik no any feelings except hate. Erik couldn't understand love, that or he would shun Raoul for it. Maybe try to find a weakness. No, Raoul decided, he would need to go down to the lair. Once more, it would be that very night. Raoul thought intensely about Meg's letter. It was true part of it was about Christine, but the other part wasn't. The other part had killed Raoul; it had made his blood turn to ice. He needed to speak to Meg, but he knew he couldn't. How would he explain how he got hold of the letter? He couldn't possibly talk to anybody about the letter. Most of all Madame Giry. The letter, he could tell, was most definitely not for her eyes to read. No, he would keep Meg's secret for now. But for how much longer could he conceal it? No, it would have to come out sometime. With any luck, Raoul could buy himself more time. Just a few more days, maybe a month or two. Meg was coming for Christmas, could he keep it quiet until then? Raoul hoped so, because so much was riding on it.

* * *

><p>Christine thought about her fight with Erik the night before. Immediately she got angry all over again, how dare he say those things about her. How dare he think a ring was more important than her?<p>

"Christine." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Christine said.

Madame Giry stepped in, "Hello, dear."

Christine smiled, "Madame Giry, I have not seen you yet."

"No, and for that I am sorry. I have been meaning to drop by. I have missed you, Christine."

Christine nodded, "And I have missed you. Tell me, how have you been?"

"It has been complicated here since you left," Madame Giry replied in her thick French accent. "But it is nothing I could not handle."

"Wonderful. But, how has it been complicated?"

Madame Giry looked Christine in the eye, "Let's please not play these games. You and Erik have seen each other. You have again become romantically involved, I have protested on these matters."

"And I thought you supported Erik on all his decisions," Christine retorted.

"Most." Madame Giry answered. "You have come into his life again and it will cause nothing but hurt. Nothing but deceit. What happened two years ago will come back and haunt us all."

Christine grabbed Madame Giry's arm, "What happened two years ago? What do you know?"

"Only what Erik did." Madame Giry said.

Christine loosened her grip, "What _Erik_ did." She muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me, Mademoiselle, is there something you wish to confess?" Madame Giry asked.

Christine turned and said sharply, "No. Why should there be?"

"You seem nervous."

"I have done nothing to have to confess about it," Christine said quickly. "I don't want any part of this, Madame."

Madame Giry got close to Christine's face; "Well you are very much in it now." She hissed quietly, "You cannot walk away anymore."

"What did Erik do two years ago?" Christine changed the subject.

Madame Giry moved her gaze to the floor, "It was on December the 27th."

"The 27th?" Christine exclaimed.

"Yes." Madame Giry said, "Whatever it is you did, my dear, I suggest you tell me now. Secrets never stay buried for long. And the longer you keep them, the more you get burned in the end."

"I have done nothing." Christine said shakily.

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you? Listen to me; I have the best intentions for Erik. I also have for my daughter. You, Miss Daae, are a heartbreaker. You know how to torture someone, am I right? If either one of them ends up being hurt, I'll know who to turn to. I'll know whom to blame. Leave them out of whatever it is you've done, or plan to do. Because they do not need anything else to interrupt there lives and grieve them. They have both been through enough. So walk away."

"I am now a part of this. You can tell me to leave, but no matter what I will always love Erik, and I will never leave him to suffer." Christine snarled.

Madame Giry stared at Christine for a moment, "This is not a game, Mademoiselle Daae. There have been things done that cannot be erased, you cannot handle it. So don't make it harder on everybody. I do not want to threaten you; I want to save you. Leave, or at least stay away from Erik. Go to live happily with the Vicomte, live your life without disturbances. Do not try to be a savoir." With that, she turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Letter for you, Miss Giry," The postman said.<p>

Meg smiled, "Thank you, monsieur." She took the letter off the small silver tray. She did not recognize the handwriting, and it did not say on the envelope who it was from. Meg tore open the envelope.

_Meg, _

_I have seen what you wrote in that letter. You're mother has not seen it so do not fret. Your secret is safe with me._

_Raoul DeChagney_


	13. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE—**_

There was nothing but a broken silence that filled Meg's room.

"He read it," Meg sat on her bed, head buried in her hands. "Oh, God." Raoul was the last person- except for Christine- who Meg had wanted to read it. He was Christine's fiancée, what would he think? That is, unless he was bitter about Erik and Christine, if he even knew about them. Meg rubbed her eyes, thinking hard. Why did she even have to write that? It was supposed to have been a safety net, something that- if Christine did something to push her too far- she could show people as proof Christine wasn't who they thought she was. But somehow it had gotten tangled in the letter she wrote to her mother, and now Raoul had read it. He had said she could trust him, but how could she know that she could? It wasn't as if she would monitor him, making sure he didn't show or tell anybody. He was overseas, miles away. Meg sighed; she couldn't overwhelm herself when there was nothing she could do about it.

Meg thought. Maybe…

It was a stupid idea. Maybe not even possible. But then, she needed to get to Paris. Meg remembered all she had written in her letter, all she had known. If Raoul read it… he'd know she didn't just write about Christine. No, she wrote about all of them. She wrote about Madame Giry, Erik, Christine and most importantly Raoul. Two years ago was a messy time for everybody, and none of them would want anything to get out to the public. If she could get them all together, just to explain the overlapping consequences of their foolhardy actions, and that they might just want to keep it a secret. Meg bit her lip, thinking whether or not it was a good idea just to get up and leave…

"After all, this is a crisis that cannot be overlooked," She said grinning. She immediately jumped up, and started to plan for her voyage overseas.

* * *

><p><em>Christine. <em>

That was all Erik could think about. How their fight had carried her out.

Again.

He thought about Meg, too. How sorry he felt about what he had done to her. How much pain it must have cost her just to be heartsick over him, and hardly have him acknowledge her. But, whether or not she knew it, he acknowledged her. Now even more so, ever since she had left. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe Christine wasn't right for him. But then, was he just thinking that because he was mad at her? It was all so confusing, and definitely annoying. The game of hearts didn't have any rules, and it was easy to lose by choosing the wrong card.

"Erik!"

Erik leapt to his feet and went to the gate. His heart sank, "Madame Giry. What are you doing here?"

"I have just seen Mademoiselle Daae- for God's sake open the gate!"

Erik forgot all his harsh feelings towards Madame Giry and pulled the lever. "What happened?"

"She has done something."

"What has she done?"

"I do not know. I told her I know what happened two years ago, and she completely went insane. Asking me what I knew."

"And what did you say?"

"Juts that I knew what you did. She relaxed after that, but don't you see? She has done something she wishes for no one else to know!" Madame Giry exclaimed.

Erik laughed, "Like what? She is Christine Daae, not a thief or murderer. I wouldn't be worried about her."

Madame Giry darkened, "One does not need to do something illegal to be eaten away at. To be guilty, crimes against God do that just as well."

"And what do you consider crimes against God?"

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow, "An affair."

Erik twitched uncomfortably, "Please, what do you think she could have done? You say this has been years old. She had not even met me face to face then."

"Alright, then something else."

"Like what?"

"You, as her angel, visited her daily, did you not?"

Erik nodded.

Madame Giry prompted, "Was there ever a day when she was frazzled, nervous. Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I can think of." As soon as the words left his mouth, Erik thought of something. "No- wait. One night, yes I remember. It was the day after… it was the twenty eighth."

"What happened?"

"She was jumpy, eager to go somewhere."

"Did she say why?"

"No. I didn't think much of it. I thought it was just jitters because of the performance coming up. She had a dance where it was just her and Meg onstage." Erik replied.

Madame Giry shook her head, "There has to be something else."

"Yes." Erik said, "She wrote something down. I saw part of it."

"What did it say?"

"It was a few days before, she wrote something in her date book for that day. Yes, it said 'Jade'."

Madame Giry frowned, "Jade? Like the stone?"

"Perhaps. I do not know." Erik laughed, "Look at what we are doing, accusing Christine of doing something. She is innocent of all wrongs; she couldn't do anything too bad, could she? No, it's best we just forget about it, don't you agree?"

"Perhaps it would be best."

"Of course."

"I suppose I'd better be going, then."

Erik nodded, "Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Erik."

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

Erik had not talked to Christine since their fight, and it was eating him up.

He paced around the lair.

"Maybe she'll come." He reasoned with himself.

Maybe…

"Erik!"

It was a woman!

Erik ran to the gate. He looked and his heart suddenly stop. He pulled the lever and the gate opened. "Meg, what are you-?"

"No." Meg interrupted harshly. "You listen, for once, I'll do the talking."


	14. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN—**_

"Meg, please listen to me-"

"I don't need to hear what you have to say." Meg snapped. "I've been pushed around so much in my life, put off to the side. But not now, you're going to listen to me for once."

Erik nodded.

"I spent all my time in England thinking about you, praying I could see you again, talk to you." Meg began. "But I've realized that I don't need this! You didn't even realize I was standing right there, my arms open, visiting you daily, saying how good you are. You couldn't look my way because you were so wrapped up in Christine! I can't take it! I don't want to be just there, I want to love someone who can love me back, but you don't, and I can't help loving you. But I hate loving you! I hate it!"

"Meg, you're upsetting yourself. Please, sit down." Erik reasoned.

"I don't want to sit down, Erik! I want to…" Meg stopped. She fell to the ground, "Oh, God, I don't know what I want to do. I just…"

Erik sat down next to Meg, "I know, believe me, I know what it's like to be overlooked. I know how it hurts. And Meg, if I had realized what I'd done to you, I'd have stopped immediately and given you your due."

Meg stood up, "I don't need apologies. Erik, I can't do this. I can't stand next to you. I don't need this anymore!"

"Your tired, come on, just lie down."

"No! Erik," Meg stared at him. "I love you more than I should. But, I can't see you or anything again."

Erik winced, "Meg, please. You need rest. Your overtired."

"No, I'm not. I don't need your protection. I don't need you." Meg snarled. "I don't want you. And God knows I don't want any part in whatever it is you and Christine have together!"

"Meg, don't."

"Don't what? Don't tell you how I feel? Because it's too late."

"Why are you suddenly acting like this?" Erik screamed. "If you love me, if you care about me, why are you doing this? Why are you looking the other way as if you felt nothing at all?"

Meg shouted, "Because I can't take it! It's always been Christine for everything! I don't want her in my love life either, and if I'm anywhere near you she'll always be there! You passed me by, you broke my spirit everyday, but I kept telling myself it would get better, that nothing could ever stay so bad for so long. But I was wrong. Everything is still bad; everything is torn to pieces! I will never stop loving you, but if I have to save myself by looking away, I will!"

"And what about me? You think I can look away?"

"You're going to have to!"

"I can't."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I hate the thought that I could love someone who could do that! The thought of having a hopeless devotion to someone, and never being able to break free of it! I never want to see you again!" Meg sobbed, she punched Erik in the chest, crying so hard that it hardly hurt him at all. She fell onto him, sobbing hard.

Erik wrapped his arms around her back, "You're alright, Meg. Just calm down."

Meg immediately pulled away, pushing hard on Erik's chest, "No! I'm not all right! I meant exactly what I said, Erik, I never want to se-"

Erik put his hands on Meg's shoulders and leaned in, he kissed her passionately.

When at last he pulled away, Meg stared at him wordlessly.

"I love you." Erik said, out of breath.


	15. Chapter 14

**This Chapter is rated T…**

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN—**_

Christine's eyes snapped open. The night had seemed to fly by within seconds, and she felt uneasy, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. Raoul was still sleeping soundly in his room, snoring gently. Christine got up. She snaked her way quietly over to Raoul's desk. With disquieting certainty, she opened a drawer and took out a blank piece of parchment. She took a pen and started to write.

_Meg, _

_I have thought often of you since our fight. I have to say that I am sorry for all the grief_

Something caught Christine's eye suddenly. A piece of torn paper hanging limply in the back of Raoul's drawer. Christine took the paper and read Meg's handwriting with a growing horror rising in the pit of her stomach.

_Christine, though beautiful and talented, has a past. As we all have. But there is much that we wouldn't suspect of her. That we wouldn't know. One night, the night just before our big performance, on December the 28__th_

The rest was scratched out in pen. Christine looked over to Raoul, still fast asleep. Had Meg written this to him? Who else had he told? But there was one part… One part that didn't say anything about Christine. It said something about Raoul… Christine's mouth parted with shock, "Oh my God!" She screamed.

Raoul sat up, "What Christine-" He stopped, seeing the paper Christine had in her hand. "Oh my God."

"What the hell is _this_?" Christine shouted.

Raoul swallowed, "It doesn't matter."

"I have to tell Madame Giry I know!"

"Then I'll tell Erik that I know your secret."

Christine gawked, "You wouldn't dare."

"I won't if you won't."

Christine nodded.

* * *

><p>Meg woke with a start. She looked over at Erik, sound asleep beside her. She moved over and leaned in, kissing Erik.<p>

His eyes opened lazily, his green eyes were soft and welcoming. He smiled tenderly.

"What time is it?" Meg asked.

Erik looked over, "Ten."

Meg jumped up, "I have to go. I'll miss the boat back to England."

"Can't you take a later boat?" Erik asked.

Meg shook her head, "This is the only one leaving within a week, they'll think something's wrong."

Erik stood up, "I suppose. When will you be coming back?"

"Not until Christmas. I'm sorry." Meg said.

Erik pulled Meg forward and kissed her forcefully, wrapping his arms around her.

Half heartedly, Meg pulled away, "I need to dress and then go."

Erik nodded.

Meg went grabbed her clothes and slipped them over her head. When she was dressed, she turned to Erik. "I'll see you in eight months," She said sadly.

Erik took her hand, he smiled dejectedly, "Go on. You don't want to miss your boat."

Meg nodded and walked out of the lair.

Once she was gone, Erik sat down on his bed, his face buried in his hands. Something ate away at him, and no matter how much he tried to ignore it, something felt wrong. He had kept telling himself that it was just all the confusion of Meg's returning the night before, but he knew that wasn't it. He tried to rid his mind of it, but something kept nagging on his mind.

* * *

><p>Madame Giry waved as Meg's boat left the dock. Meg, grinning, waved back, saying her last goodbye to her mother for eight months. Madame Giry had known of Meg's love for Erik for quite some time now. But she had never anticipated he returning her love. Yes, she had seen Meg slowly sneaking into Christine's old dressing room, and not returning until early the next morning. Madame Giry hadn't been pleased. Erik, no matter how good his intentions were, had a terrible temper. Meg, who was timid and tender, couldn't handle it. No matter how much Madame Giry wanted her daughter to be happy, she didn't feel as thought this was the right way to go about it. But she knew very well there wasn't anything she could do anymore. Erik's mind was made up, but for how long would it stay that way?<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN—**_

Raoul tapped impatiently on the windowpane of the carriage. "Driver," He snapped. "Can't you make this go any faster?"

"Sorry, monsieur."

Raoul sighed resentfully. He tried to think, but his mind was fogged, his left eye twitched slightly.

* * *

><p>"Madame Giry!" Christine banged on the door.<p>

Madame Giry opened it, "Do you need something, mademoiselle Daae?"

Tears flooded down Christine's cheeks, "You have to help me."

Madame Giry frowned, "My dear, what ever is the problem?"

"Meg was here, wasn't she?"

Madame Giry swallowed, "Was she?"

"Please, I don't want to play any games. Was she here or wasn't she?"

"Of course she wasn't."

"I just thought I distinctly heard… never mind. It was foolish of me to come here," Christine turned to walked away.

Madame Giry took her arm, "Come in, dear. You need to calm down. Come on."

Christine sat on Madame Giry's small couch. "It's Erik."

Madame Giry's throat tightened, "What about him?" She squeaked miserably.

"I haven't spoken to him for the longest time. And I just… I just miss him, I suppose. But I lost that damned ring, and I can't make it up to him." Christine sobbed.

"Come now, if he truly loved-" Madame Giry stopped short. "Maybe you should talk to him."

Christine nodded, "I suppose that would be best. But, oh God, I just feel so horrible."

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Because I left him! I made him suffer and now he is probably in love with Meg, and it's my fault. As far as he's concerned, I made my choice, and I can't go back on it. And when I finally get his attention again, I ruin it by losing the ring. The beautiful diamond ring that he treasured so much! I've ruined everything, and now I can't have him anymore. I took him for granted, and now he's lost interest."

"Dear, you need to tell him all you told me. You need to tell him how sorry you are, and maybe he will listen after all." Madame Giry coaxed.

Christine nodded, "I could try it."

"Yes. Why don't you just go down there now and tell him. After all, there is no time like the present."

"Yes, I'll go now." Christine stood up. She smiled, "Thank you, Madame Giry."

"Anytime, dear."

* * *

><p>"Erik!"<p>

"Christine, what are you doing here?" Erik asked.

Christine pleaded, "Erik. I know how much I hurt you, especially by losing your ring. But God knows I'll do anything if I could prove to you that I'll never leave you; that I'll stand beside you, always. Please, just give me another chance and you'll see that you're the only person I could ever love. I just need my angel back. And I know how much you must hate me, but I can't stand living without you. I love you, Erik."

Erik was silent, but then he said, "Christine… I don't know. I mean, I _really_ don't know."

"I know you're doubting me, I know. But please, just look into you heart and try to remember that you used to love me. Remember that you might still be able to, and that I will never walk away again." Christine begged.

"No, you don't understand. You don't know what's been happening to me, and now I just can't choose you again. I might be able to, but I can't now."

"Is it Meg?" Christine whispered.

Erik took a step back, "She stood by me, Christine. I can't just drop her, not after all the grief I caused her."

"So do you choose her?"

Erik sighed, "I don't know…"

"You need to know. Both of us are waiting, Erik."

"I can't choose now!"

Christine nodded, "Alright. You can have time. But I want an answer."

Erik nodded, "And you'll get one."


	17. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN—**_

"_Christine I love you."_

The words Erik had said to Christine when she left him. Christine now sat peering out her window, and overwhelming sadness gripping her. She thought dejectedly about all she had lost, in her attempt to gain true love with Raoul. There was nothing she wouldn't do to change what she had done. And now, in a competition to regain Erik's affections, she was against her best friend, who now hated her: Meg Giry. The only person who had really listened when she told her about her angel of music. But then, she had already met Erik but then, hadn't she? To think, Meg had fallen in love, and she had to conceal it. It must have been so terrible, so horrible. But Christine wanted Erik, and she wouldn't give it up just because she felt pity for Meg. Meg was gone back to England now, and she was miles away from Erik. Maybe, just maybe, Christine could convince Erik that she was the one who would ever love him so much. But Christine couldn't hurt Meg like that, could she? No. Meg was too dear to her, no matter what Meg did; she was Christine's true sister. Christine loved her, and she wouldn't throw away such a perfect friendship.

* * *

><p>Erik stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"Oh God." He said. He was so sure he loved Meg, but then Christine had come in and begged for him…

What could he do now? Either way, he'd end up breaking someone's heart. He couldn't tell Meg that he loved Christine, but he couldn't tell Christine he loved Meg. Because after Christine came and saw him the day before, he wasn't sure who it was he loved. But it seemed the more likely choice was Meg. But then Christine…

He couldn't think about it now.

Erik cleared his throat, trying to imagine how life would be with both of them. But he couldn't, it was impossible to do that with so much on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>

Meg took a deep breath. She had recently become terribly ill, and had to stay bedridden, for fear that she would make the students sick. She rubbed her head; her headache was getting worse. She coughed heartily, a woozy feeling washed over her, making her dizzy and within moments, everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Erik paced. He had expected to have heard from Meg by now, she had promised to write to him just after she returned to England. But it had been a month, and he hadn't gotten a word from her.<p>

Erik turned, and through the sly darkness, he could make out a silhouette. It was female, he was sure. But it just stood there, staring back at him without movement or sound.

"Hello?" He called gently.

The person advanced towards him, and out of the shadows he could see Meg.

Erik smiled and ran over to her, embracing her forcefully. "I missed you so much." He said.

Meg smiled, "I've missed you too, but Erik-"

"I need to tell you something. Christine came and saw me."

"Erik, that's fine, but-"

"I didn't choose her, but she kept persisting. And now, I just don't know. I am not trying to hurt you, but now I am just doubting myself." Erik interrupted. "And-"

"Erik!" Meg shouted.

Erik looked at her curiously.

Meg replied calmly, "I'm pregnant."

Then came a shrill scream. Christine's scream.


	18. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN—**_

"Christine!" Erik went over to see Christine's motionless body lying on the platform.

"My God, what happened?" Meg called.

"She just fainted. I'll get her to the bed." Erik picked up Christine small body and carried her, as he did only months before.

As soon as he was done, he came over to Meg, "Pregnant?"

Meg nodded, she smiled, "I found out two weeks ago. I needed to tell you in person."

"But- I… I can't be a father." Erik rambled quickly. "I mean, I can't. Oh God, what if the child looks like me?"

Meg kissed Erik on the cheek, "Then he'll be beautiful."

"But what can we do? You have to stay in England for God knows how much longer, and I can't handle a baby on my own." Erik flustered.

"I'll have the baby with me, and I'll just visit more constantly."

"Meg, a baby is too much work, I can't just leave the child with you. You won't get any rest."

Meg shrugged, "Then they'll fire me and I can come back with you. Erik, it will all work out. I promise."

Erik nodded.

Christine's eyes lazily opened, her head ached, as if she had smacked it on something hard.

"Christine!" Erik and Meg ran over to her.

Meg looked down pityingly, "I'm so sorry Christine. Are you alright?"

Christine didn't answer. She let all the thoughts soak in.

Erik repeated, "Are you alright, Christine?"

With a sudden jolt of humiliation and anger, Christine slapped Erik hard across the face, "You bastard!"

Erik clutched his now bruised skin, "Well, she's feeling alright."

"How dare you? You say you love me, then turn around and sleep with my best friend- pardon me, my former best friend- after one insolent fight we had! You let me go on saying how much I missed and love you!" Christine screeched.

"You need to calm down, Christine. Please." Erik said gently. "Just listen."

Christine waited.

"Alright. Now, I know how you must feel. But Meg was always there; she always stood by me after you left. You chose Raoul, so you can't just expect me to stand there and wait around for you."

Christine nodded, "And had this happened while I was gone, I'd understand. But after I came back, and we made up, and you forgave me- _then_ it happened. I know I've betrayed you Erik, but you've both betrayed me."

"Christine, I've loved Erik for years. I know you love him too, and I'm so sorry if I've hurt you, but I don't want to step aside anymore. Christine, you know I'd do anything to be your friend, but if that means giving up my love-"

"You're love?" Christine snapped. "He told me after you had gone that he hadn't decided. That he didn't choose you yet."

Meg turned, wide-eyed to Erik, "What?"

Erik closed his eyes, "I know this sounds bad-"

"Sounds? I'm pregnant Erik! What more convincing do you need? You can't walk away from me now!" Meg screamed.

"I have to make a decision. I know that. But I just don't-"

"Destler!" Came a man's shout.

Erik grimaced, "Damn."

Raoul ran through the gate, "You bastard! You-" Raoul stopped mid-sentence. He glanced between Meg and Christine nervously.

Christine raised her eyebrows, "Meg is pregnant."

Raoul gawked awkwardly, "Oh my- Meg? And it's _you're_ kid?" He pointed at Erik. He laughed, "Well, this is a sad change of events."

"RAOUL!" Christine screamed.

Raoul studied Erik's vacant expression, "Still trying to decide, eh? Shouldn't be that hard when you're expecting a kid? Oh, that's right. I forgot, you just make love, and then run away. That's just the whore you are."

Erik came over and pushed Raoul down, soon he was attacking him, forcefully punching him, beating him.

"Erik, stop!" Meg screamed. She ran over and tried to pry Erik off, but he was too strong.

Christine was alarmed, "Meg, stop trying. You'll hurt the baby. Meg- stop!"

Within seconds, Raoul was up again, fighting Erik. But Raoul was the one who got the advantage; he pulled out a sleek black pistol, and raised it towards Erik.

Meg screamed.

"Come along Christine," Raoul kept the gun pointed on Erik, a signal for him not to move.

Christine, not wanting any trouble, went over to Raoul. The two stared to leave, Christine sobbing silently, terrified that with one little squeeze of Raoul's hand, Erik would be dead before her eyes.

Erik let Raoul lead Christine away and out of sight before moving again. His heart pounded.

But then, he heard something that turned his blood to ice.

A fast footstep running towards them.

And then… a gunshot.

With an anguished cry, he heard a shrill woman's scream. And to his shock, heard a body drop onto the pavement.


	19. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN—**_

Erik wordlessly ran to the where Christine lay motionless. Raoul stared, unbelievingly at the pistol still hanging limply in the hand.

Meg approached silently, her face white as a ghost. She bent down, tears outlining her eyes. She flipped Christine over gently so she was facing up.

With a terrifying force, Erik grabbed Raoul by the neck and practically swung him over his shoulder, letting Raoul splash into the water. He- still holding Raoul's neck- held his head under water, Raoul's arm swinging around, trying to push Erik off of him.

Meg saw one single bullet whole lodged neatly into Christine's shoulder. "She's alive." Meg murmured through her sobs. She suddenly noticed Erik, still holding Raoul under water.

She ran over, pulling hard on Erik's shoulder to get him off, "It's okay! Erik, she's still breathing!"

Erik hardly moved at all, even with Meg's full force attempting to pull him back. Raoul's eyes were opened, and he was fighting to get up, but Meg could tell her was losing breath.

"Erik, stop!"

Nothing seemed to work.

"_STOP_!" Came a shrill cry.

Erik turned.

Christine hard gotten up, supported by one elbow. She winced in pain.

Erik dropped Raoul, letting him come up for air, breathing heavily.

"Christine. Are you alright?"

Christine nodded, tears streaming her face in obvious pain, "Yes but-" She screamed and she shifted slightly.

Erik got behind her and put her back up against his legs. "Here, I'll support you."

Christine sighed in relief.

Meg rushed over, "Are you alright, Christine?"

"You need to go get your mother, she'll help me take Christine up to her room." Erik commanded.

Meg nodded, "I'll be back in a moment."

Raoul was already gone.

"That son of a bitch will pay for this." Erik swore. "I promise."

Christine shook her head, "No. I don't know, I just ran, I guess I just figured he wouldn't notice. It was an impulse. He didn't mean to do it."

"Don't defend him. There's a bullet in your shoulder."

"I'm not." Christine persisted. "I just don't think that doing something to him will help anything."

Erik sighed, "Yes. You're right."

Christine drew in a sharp breath.

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked urgently.

Christine shook her head, "I just moved. It hurt. I'll be fine, though."

Just then, Meg came running, Madame Giry at her heels.

* * *

><p>Tapping on his desk, Raoul took a deep breath. His mind was blank.<p>

A knock came on his door.

"Come in."

The door creaked opened, and a girl with light brown hair and shimmering sapphire eyes entered.

Raoul smiled despite his sour mood, "Jade."

Jade nodded in a short welcome, "I haven't seen you."

"Yes. But I hadn't expected you to come back from Calais so soon."

Jade shook her head, "I came back early. My fiancée was reluctant, but agree." She said bitterly.

"Why come to Paris?"

"To get my allowance which my brother has so conveniently forgotten to send me." Jade batted her eyes in mock innocence.

Raoul nodded, "Of course. And how much do I owe you?"

"Over 70,000 francs." Jade said matter-of-factly.

Raoul opened his mouth to protest, but said, "Very well, you'll get your money soon."

Jade smiled, "That was what I had hoped for. Now tell me, how've you been getting along? I heard this opera was in a terrible fire recently."

"Three months ago and not all of it burned. It didn't take to long to change it and make improvements." Raoul said stoutly.

Jade squinted, "Your not telling me something. What happened here when the opera burned?"

Raoul shrugged, "The chandelier fell. It was old. It had candles in it, so the seats caught fire, and soon after that the opera got set aflame."

Jade nodded suspiciously, "You know, I've heard some rumors."

"Rumors?"

"They say an opera ghost, the phantom of the opera, cut down the chandelier." Jade's eyes sparkled.

Raoul winced, "Fool's talk."

"So how's Christine?" Jade asked plainly.

Raoul swallowed, "She's fine."

"Still doesn't have any sense, does she?"

"Why do you say that?"

"She's marrying you."

Raoul grimaced, "Get out. You'll get the money I owe you in the morning."

Jade nodded, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm staying at the opera."

Raoul tensed, "What?"

"Yes. You see while you shipped me off the Calais I decided to make myself useful. I took singing lessons. I suppose I became pretty good, because they wanted me to join the opera here." Jade said plainly.

* * *

><p>Christine lay in Meg's former dressing room on the bed. The doctor was outside, talking to Madame Giry. Christine could hear him easily through the open door.<p>

"She'll be just fine," He was saying. "But I will need to go in and see if I can find the bullet."

Madame Giry scowled, "You have to dig around in her arm and get the bullet out? Will she be awake?"

"Oh, no. We would have her fall asleep. But it the only way to save her."

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow, "Save her?"

"The bullet is somewhere in her arm. It could get infected and she could die."

Madame Giry nodded, "Well, thank you."

* * *

><p>Meg clutched her stomach in pain.<p>

Erik jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Meg flinched, "Something feels wrong."

"Wrong? Wrong how?"

Meg sighed, "It's fine now."

Erik nodded, "Alright. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Are you sure _you'll_ be alright? You're sleeping on cold pavement." Meg asked.

Erik shook his head, "I've been through worth. This is much more comfortable than the bed- if you could even call it that- that I slept on when I was six."

Meg shuddered, "Please don't remind me of that. I don't like to think of what happened then. It's sounds horrible enough."

"I'm sorry."

Meg stared at him, "Erik, I feel guilty. I don't mean to make you sleep on the ground. I can go upstairs in my mother's room. She has an extra bed."

"No," Erik said. "I just… anything that happens, I want to be here."

Meg laughed, "Erik the baby's not coming yet."

"I know. But I don't want to miss a thing. Through this whole process I'll be next to you."

"But you still don't know who to choose." Meg said flatly.

Erik winced, "Please don't."

* * *

><p>Jade looked around, Raoul's room was empty. She went over to the desk.<p>

She reached in the back of his drawer and took out a disheveled piece of torn paper. _His usual hiding spot_, she thought to herself, grinning. She knew something was wrong when she had mentioned Christine…

But wait; there was something else back there. A piece of paper that was straight, clean and perfect. She frowned, picked it up and read it.

_Meg pregnant with Erik's child. _

Erik? Jade frowned, confused. Then she read something that turned her blood to ice.

_Information from Meg: Christine killed her father, Gustave Daae. December 28__th__, two years ago. _

Jade's heart stopped. Two years ago? Gustave was dead by then. Wasn't he?


	20. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN—**_

If there was one thing Erik didn't need, it was a suspicious and peculiarly beautiful young girl whom he hadn't met lurking in his opera. He had heard her humming, and not recognized her voice. He had gone up to see her, again merely a reminisce of the shadows. She had been walking about the corridor, as if just leave Raoul's bedroom with a piece of paper in her hand and a distorted look plastered across her face, as if she had just been slapped. Erik had watched her with a sort of annoyance and curiosity of who this girl might be. In a sort of way she looked like Raoul. But no, she had different eyes. Her eyes, and deep, sapphire blue were filled with some sort of terror and confusion, as well as a sort of spark of young innocence. He had been intrigued to find out who this girl was, this odd girl who resembled Raoul all too much.

Meg stirred, which threw Erik's train of thought.

He rushed over to her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Erik?" She said questioningly, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Erik nodded, "I'm here. Is something wrong?"

Meg's eyes snapped open, "Wait- yes."

"Yes?" Erik's heart stopped. "What do you mean? What's happening?"

Meg tumbled forward clumsily; Erik caught her just before she toppled to the ground, "Meg!"

Meg jumped up with a sudden burst of agility; her hand covered her mouth as if she were in some sort of shock.

"Meg! Please, what is it?" Erik exclaimed.

Meg sank to the ground, a wide-eyed expression on her face. She looked up to Erik, her chocolate brown eyes penetrating and outlined with terrified tears, "Do you think I'm losing it?"

* * *

><p>Christine held her breath, the wound was opened now, and blood searing out.<p>

"What's happening?" She begged, tears streaming her cheeks, as the pain remained undying.

Madame Giry looked down pityingly, "The doctor opened your wound when you slept, and he is going to try to take out the bullet in a few hours."

Christine groaned, "Oh, God."

"You'll be asleep, dear." Madame Giry assured her.

"Please- when will he be back? I want this out by tonight. I can't stand it any longer." Christine said wearily.

Madame Giry nodded, "Don't worry. He said he'd be back within the hour. Please, don't over excite yourself. We don't want to make it any worse than it already is."  
>Christine nodded absentmindedly, "How is Meg?"<p>

"Fine. I haven't seen her since yesterday, but I expect it'll be just fine." Madame Giry told her.

"Yes, but, it just scares me. My own mother died because of childbirth. My childbirth. I'm frightened that maybe Meg will get hurt, or worse." Christine said nervously. She had thought of Meg often, and how frightened she was for her.

Madame Giry patted Christine's hand gently, "Meg will be fine dear. I promise."

Christine nodded, "I'm tired now. I think I need some rest."

Madame Giry nodded, "Of course dear. You just rest."

* * *

><p>Christine woke suddenly. Her arm was numb, but the pain was nearly gone. She looked down to see her shoulder wrapped thoroughly in clean, white bandages.<p>

Madame Giry smiled down at her, "It's over. The bullet is out."

Christine yawned, "Did he give me any sort of medication? I feel strange."

"Yes. Some sort of injection to make you drowsy, so you wouldn't awaken when he was working on your wound." Madame Giry replied. "You'll probably fall back asleep, but in about three hours, you'll be good as new. Well- almost. He said that you shoulder would start healing quite readily. Though it'll be at least a month before it's completely healed. But you will be able to get out of the bandages in about two or three weeks."

Christine smiled, "Wonderful."

Madame Giry nodded, "I think I'll go check on Meg. I'll come back later."

"Alright." Christine agreed.

Madame Giry left.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into Madame Giry's bedroom; maybe she knew where Christine was. Jade saw Christine lying on the bed, a bloodstained bandage covering her shoulder.<p>

"Christine." She said flatly, tightening her hand around the piece of paper she held.

Christine turned, she brightened, "Jade! My God, I haven't seen you since-" Christine stopped, noticing the expression of Jade's face. "What is it, Jade?"

Jade gritted her teeth she walked over to the bed and handed Christine the piece of paper that Raoul had written on, "Explain this. Now."


	21. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY—**_

Meg's eye opened suddenly. The room was light, which meant Erik was already awake. She searched the candle-lit room and found Erik seated before his piano, writing something on sheet music.

"Erik." She said tiredly.

Erik turned; he came over to Meg, "Are you feeling alright?"

Meg smiled, "Yes. I'm fine."

Erik sighed with relief, "Thank God. I was worried you were getting sick."

"So was I. I was mostly worried I would lose the baby." Meg looked up at Erik, "Could you forgive me, if I had?"

Erik kneeled down, "I wouldn't have to. It's not your fault you lost it, and you'd grieve just as much as me."

"I just feel responsible if something happens to the baby." Meg said worriedly.

Erik touched her shoulder, "There's one thing you don't have to be responsible for."

"What?"

"If the child's malformed."

Meg sighed, a saddened look came to her, "Erik, it won't be your fault. Neither one of us would love the child any less, it would not be so hard for him."

Erik nodded, "I want our child to learn, to have friends, none of which he could do if he looked like me."

"That's not true-"

"Look at me!" Erik ripped off his mask and stared at Meg.

Meg put her hand on the deformed side of his face, touching the scars and bruises gave her an impulse to pull away, but she didn't. "He will have a good education, and will have so many friends. I know your childhood was a hard one, but you know that we don't care what are child looks like. We will love him no matter what."

Erik nodded, a silent tears slid down the side of his face, "I just can't do that to my child."

"Erik-"

"No." Erik cried. "Everyday when I was a child, I always asked myself 'what sin have I done? What have I done that God gives me such a face? Such hatred must have some reason, am I truly so horrible?' I cannot think of putting my child through that."

Meg grasped Erik's hand; "I don't know why God did this to you, but what I do know that I will never turn away from you. Christine won't, and neither will my mother. And our child will love you as much as I do. Whether or not you have a misshapen face, it does not lower you in any of our eyes. You are not the Phantom of the Opera, a murderer. You are Erik Destler, the genius. One who has had a hard life, but who will still stand by God, praying. One who will always be loved."

Erik embraced Meg, sobbing silently.

* * *

><p>Christine froze as she stared at the words on the paper, written clearly in Raoul's handwriting.<p>

"Well?" Jade said angrily.

Christine shook her head, "No. I didn't… I just…" Her mouth was dry. Hardly a word could come out of it.

Jade said forcefully, "You're a murderer."

"No!" Christine screamed. She gave a pleading look. "God knows it was an accident! I swear to you!"

Jade waited.

Christine swallowed, "My father, he must not have been dead. I don't know how- and I'll never know. But once I found out who he was, it was too late." Christine continued, "He must have been searching for me. When he found me, I was eighteen; I didn't recognize him! I thought he was dead, but when he told me who he was- I thought he was mad. He started coming towards me; it frightened me. I saw the crazed look in his eyes and decided he was out of his mind, a madman! I grabbed anything on the desk and just hit him with it." She looked up miserably, "It was a letter opener. I plunged it into his chest and he fell. He was dead in seconds, looking up at me a look that made my heart sink. I was something in his pocket, and I took it out. It was a gold chain that belonged to me when I was young. He was all he said! And I had killed him!" Christine wailed.

Jade sighed inwardly, "You didn't know him?"

"You thought he was dead, too! I left before he died, but everybody thought that he would. My father was dead, as far as I knew, and when this man came- what would you have done?" Christine begged.

"Attacked him." Jade replied. She asked sharply, "Well, then? Is there anything else I ought to know?"

"Not from me," Christine said coldly.

Jade frowned, "What?"

"Ask your brother," Christine sneered.

"What of him?"

"He is not your brother."

Jade's lips parted with shock, "What do you mean?"

Christine sighed shakily, "He is not your full brother. In addition to his _interesting_ way of getting the fortune he possesses now, he also insignificant." Christine reported dryly, "He is a bastard."


	22. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE—**_

Raoul tapped angrily on his desk. Jade was here now, that always meant trouble. Jade knew everything-well, almost everything about Raoul. Jade had a knack for finding out things; she was good at poking her nose in other people's business, even on accident. Raoul bit his lip, what could he do? Jade would start asking questions, asking around like she always did. Thoughts raced through his mind and he tried hard to think of what to do. He stood up and started to pace around the room.

The door swung open.

Raoul turned and saw Christine, her arm bandaged carefully.

She froze as soon as she saw him, staring unemotionally.

Raoul swallowed hard, "Christine-"

"I just need to get some clothes, and I'm going back to Madame Giry's room. I'll be out in a minute." Christine interrupted.

"I don't want you to get out."

"But you-"

"It was an impulse. Christine, I'm sorry. I flinched- just give me another chance." Raoul pleaded.

Christine raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Another chance? You want another chance." She spat. "That's pathetic."

Raoul closed his eyes, "We're still engaged."

Christine shook her head, "It's over now."

"You're still wearing the ring."

Christine looked down at the gaudy sapphire ring; she pulled it off and handed it to Raoul. Raoul sighed and grasped his hand around Christine, not letting it go.

Christine pulled her hand away, still holding the ring. She held it out, "Take it."

Raoul shook his head, "I want you to keep it."

"I don't want it."

"Well, I'm not taking it."

Christine threw her arm back and tossed the ring across the room. It made a crushing sound, and the sapphire fell out of the ring. Christine stared triumphantly at Raoul. She turned and sauntered out of the room.

Within seconds the door opened again, and Jade stalked in, eyes gleaming.

"Do you need something?" Raoul asked bitterly.

Jade advanced towards Raoul, "So… tell me again."

"Tell you what?"

"Mother died in childbirth with me?"

"Of course. You already knew that, why all these questions?" Raoul tied to be calm.

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "And she was ill right after she gave birth to you?"

"Yes, Jade."

"Funny. Because I'm wondering… how she could've gotten sick from you. You're not her child, after all." Jade looked down on her brother with a hard expression.

Raoul gritted his teeth, "Don't be silly. Of course I'm her child."

"Oh, I don't think so. No, you see she got sick soon after your childbirth because she tried to kill herself. Knowing that one of the children in her household wasn't hers at all. That her husband has been unfaithful." Jade challenged.

Raoul whirled around, "Where the hell did you get an idea like that? You're talking madness now. You really shouldn't have come back, Jade. It seems your getting worse again."

"Oh, no. You're not sending me back to a madhouse, Raoul DeChagney. Or should I call you by your mother's name? Raoul Giry?" Jade dared.

Raoul stood up; an inch from Jade's face; "Get out."

"You're Meg's half brother, aren't you? A bastard."

"Damn you! Where did you get this information?"

Jade smiled threateningly, "A lark told me."

"Christine…" Raoul muttered under his breath.

"Yes. And don't worry yourself, I already know her little secret." Jade said. "But Raoul, she's told me something else about you."

Raoul's throat tightened, "Oh?"

"Indeed. You see, it would seem that our dear departed Uncle Edward didn't leave anything to you in his will. As a matter of fact, it would seem that he left everything to me. And as our elder brother, Philippe would get all fathers' money, it seemed fair enough. However, you must have figured it wouldn't look good if your younger sibling got all the money from a rich uncle, especially if it was a girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Uncle Edward left all he had to me," Raoul insisted.

Jade shook her head, "No, I don't think he did. No, I think that he knew you were insignificant, and he thought only a true DeChagney could have his money. Not some boy carrying the DeChagney name."

"That's quite enough!"

"You thought that if you got passed up people would start to wonder. Maybe they'd start to suspect you weren't of true noble blood. When uncle died, you went in and changed his will, forging his signature, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't! That would be foolish! I'm no idiot sister, you know that!" Raoul shouted.

Jade's eyes were like razors, "You were able to copy down all of his will and make it identical, accept one vital piece that you made different from his hand writing." She pulled out two pieces of paper. She showed them to Raoul.

"Here is his first will, leaving everything to me."

On the part where you signed it, it read:

_Edward Collin DeChagney_

And the other read:

_Edward Collins DeChagney_

Jade looked up, smirking, "I do believe that Uncle's middle name was Collin. Not Collins. Don't you think he ought to know that?"

Raoul closed his eyes, kicking himself for making such a stupid mistake, "I was still the son of a DeChagney. Everything should have gone to me."

"You sent me to a madhouse, declaring that I had some head injury. You knew I'd poke around and find out somehow."

"Get out," Raoul said through gritted teeth.

Jade bowed her head in submission, "Of course. But… I will get all the money the Uncle left to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just so some information doesn't go public."

Raoul staggered backwards, "You wouldn't dare."

Jade tilted her head sideways, "We'll just see, won't we?" She left the room, slamming the door behind her.


	23. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO—**_

Erik frowned, slightly confused. He stared down at Christine, who had just come to see him.

Erik cleared his throat, "Well… could you repeat that… slowly?"

"Raoul is Madame Giry's son."

Erik shook his head, "No, no. I'm afraid that isn't possible. I look to Madame Giry for comfort and she is a good woman. She did not give birth to… him…" He shuddered uncomfortably.

"It is true, Erik. Jade has gone to see him-"

"Pardon me, Jade?"

Christine nodded, "Raoul's younger half-sister. I knew her only a little when we were younger."

"You have never mentioned her."

"No." She stared out at the lake meekly, "there was always something about her. Something strange. I can't seem to place it. She always seem opposite of the DeChagneys', but Raoul's father adored her. So did Raoul's elder brother, Philippe."

Across the room, Meg stirred.

Erik ran over to her, "Meg? Are you alright?"

Meg smiled weakly, "I'm fine. God, this child is strong."

"Strong is good? Isn't it?" Erik asked urgently.

Meg nodded, "Yes."

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

Meg's stomach was swelling. More often than ever she had fainting spells, but the child was never almost lost.

"Six more months, just hold on." Erik coaxed Meg.

Meg shook her head, "Something feel wrong. Erik, what if the child is hurt or… dead?"

"No, just yesterday I felt it move, you said the hurting started three days ago?"

Meg nodded. She groaned, "Erik, it hurts." She whimpered.

"Please, just hold on."

"Six months…"

"Don't think about that. Just think, soon you'll be holding a baby in your arms. One you have brought to this world. If you hold on just a little longer and you will be giving someone life. Meg, I know this is hard, and I can't stand to see you like this. But please relax. Rest your eyes." Erik said.

"Erik!" Came Madame Giry's voice from the other side of the gate.

Erik put down Meg's hands gently, "I'll be right back." He ran over to the brass handle and pulled it, opening the gate. "What do you need, Madame Giry?" He asked.

Madame Giry had a resentful look on her face, "Erik. I must give this to you." She pulled out a red envelope, labeled _December 27__th__, 1869._

Erik staggered backwards; he grabbed the envelope with force. "I thought you said you were never going to bring it out of the drawer."

"I can't hold on to it. Erik, I do not want to be reminded."

Erik nodded, and Madame Giry turned and left.

"What is that?"

Erik turned to see Meg behind him, staring at the red envelope. "What? Oh, this… it's nothing."

"Erik," Meg said, her voice cracked. "What is it?"


	24. Chapter 23

**This takes place eight months after Meg realized she was pregnant. Yeah, sorry. I skipped ahead. I got excited!**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE—<strong>_

Christine lay awake, thinking nothing but Erik. He had- once again- found his way to come back. To fill her with an undying and passionate love. She had wanted to marry him, to forever been in his embrace, that night three months ago when he had caressed her the first time she had ever seen him. Again she felt it when she had kissed him, but no. Raoul… she had thought he was a kind, honorable man, not what he really was- a drunkard, thief and liar. She had ruined all that she wanted, if only she had realized it earlier. Erik had captured her heart, but she was blinded by what she thought was ugliness. But no, she had realized, it was not ugliness he possessed. His face only brought out his inner beauty, inner beauty, which she had stupidly overlooked. A silent tear slid down Christine's cheek. What wouldn't she give to feel Erik's embrace once more? She had turned around and treated him so terribly that he wandered. Which she hadn't expected, but if she had been treated terribly by the one who she loved, wouldn't she look the other way to find better? Yes. No, Christine couldn't be angry with Erik. Nor Meg, who had probably loved Erik for years and he only just, given her attention she had so long craved. Christine sat up suddenly, her body shaking with uncontrollable tears. She got up from bed and re-tied her already incredibly skinny nightdress. Over that, she put on her white silk robe. She opened her door and snuck past Raoul's room, heading towards the front door. She opened it and light flooded in. She slipped out of the room and into the vast corridor. Quiet as a mouse, Christine walked toward her old dressing room and cracked open the door. The mirror was halfway open. She slipped through the mirror and down to the lair.

The gate was open, and Christine ran under it. Erik was at his piano, writing on blank sheet music.

"Erik." Christine said, out of breath.

Erik closed his eyes, recognizing the voice. All of his emotions were blurred and he turned around to Christine. "It's late. You shouldn't be-"

"Stop." Christine stood in the knee deep water, staring up at a bewildered Erik. "You…" Christine thought. "Erik, I love you. I know that you love Meg, or whatever it is you're feeling for her. But Erik, I can't stand aside. I won't. Less than a year ago you told me you loved me, that I was the only one who could make your song take flight. Well, now I need you to help me make the music of the night. Because now I'm trapped."

A sharp cry rang out from the bed.

Erik turned to see Meg screaming, grasping her stomach, with a ghostly look on her face.

"Meg!" Christine screamed.

The two ran over to Meg lying on the bed. Meg looked up, her face grave, "It's coming."


	25. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR—**_

Erik paced around the platform outside the lair. He heard Meg's screams and cries, and Christine and Madame Giry trying to calm her. Soon, Christine ran out, her hands covered in blood.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need something. A blanket, a towel. Something to wrap the baby in." Christine yelled over Meg's anguished shouts.

Erik nodded, "Dear God, it's a month early!"

"Just help me!" Christine commanded. "Do you have a cloth or something?"

Erik looked around, "No! I…" A thought came to him. "The black cape. Over there it's by the piano. Hurry!"

Christine ran to go get it.

Soon came one loud scream, louder than all the other. Then silence.

A baby's shrill cry came.

Christine walked into Erik's sight, dazed.

"It's born?" Erik called, unbelievingly.

Christine nodded.

Erik started to run towards Meg.

"Wait, no! Erik- there's something you need to know about-" Christine stopped, as Erik wasn't listening to her.

He ran to the bed where Meg lay, catching her breath.

He took her hand, it was clammy and weak, but she smiled up at him, "It's here." She said timidly. "Thank God."

Madame Giry was holding the baby in Erik's sleek black cape, which was no drenched in blood. But Erik didn't care.

"Let me see it." He demanded tenderly to Madame Giry.

Madame Giry's eye flickered worriedly, "Erik…"

"Let me see."

Madame Giry handed Erik the little bundle.

Erik let out a shaky sigh. He took the baby, and suddenly took in a sharp breath. Tears flooded his face, but despite it all he grinned, "My little girl." He laughed.

Christine put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Erik nodded and went over and handed her to Meg.

Meg looked at the baby and saw what was wrong.

The baby- though a lively and well little blonde girl, with Erik's green eyes and Meg's blonde hair was malformed. Her scars resembled Erik entirely, thought these was covered in blood, because she was only just born. The scars look as though they cut deep and they were red and bloody.

She sighed, "Erik…"

Erik said nothing; he stared blankly at the lake.

Despite the tormented silence, Christine said, "She's beautiful, Meg."

Meg nodded, "She is."

"What are you going to name her?"

Meg looked up to Erik, as if she were asking him, "I was thinking- if it was a girl- maybe Diane, Isabelle, or Stephanie."

Erik turned and looked at the girl, he smiled, "Isabelle."

Meg smiled back, "Isabelle."

Erik picked up Isabelle and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Izzy." He whispered, staring into the identical green eyes. He turned to Madame Giry, "She came early. You're sure there's nothing wrong with her?"

Madame Giry shrugged, "I am not an expert. I do not think so, but I cannot be sure. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Meg slept on the bed, Isabelle right next to her, her little head resting against her mother's shoulder.<p>

Christine felt Meg's forehead, "No fever." She reported to Erik, who was halfway across the room.

Christine walked over to him, "Erik. I believe you've been avoiding me."

"Oh?" Erik asked, not looking up.

Christine swallowed, "Yes. Erik, I want to talk to you."

Erik turned to her, his eyes outlined with tears. "Please, Christine. I don't know anymore." He sat down on the stone platform, right in front of the lake. "God, I must be going to hell."

"Why?" Christine sat down next to him.

Erik didn't look up, "I've made a woman pregnant, and I love that child more than anything in the world. But I might not even love her mother."

Christine didn't say anything for a moment, but then she said, "Erik… I don't want to make you doubt yourself. I don't care. Go off with Meg. I'm not going to tear you away from your family."

"Christine-"

"No," Christine said, tears streaming her face, "I can promise you, I didn't mean to do this to Meg. I can't break her heart like this and neither do you. Goodbye, Erik."

Christine walked into the knee-deep water.

"Christine, wait!"

Christine kept walking.

Erik reached out and grabbed Christine by the hand.

Christine turned, "What?"

"I don't want you to go away forever."

"Erik, don't you see? Meg gave birth to your child. And you might be in love with someone else. She'll die when she hears that. And I won't do that to her, and I know you don't want to either. This is the only way we can spare her." Christine insisted.

Erik nodded. He sat down again. "Oh God." He sobbed. "What am I doing? I've told you I love you, betrayed you, and now I'm back in love with you. On the way, I've made a woman desperately in love with me pregnant, and I have a child to think for. What the hell have I done?"

Just as Christine opened her mouth, a voice rang out.

"Nothing." Meg said, standing behind Erik.

Erik turned, "Meg…"

Meg ran up and embraced Erik forcefully, she sobbed into him, "I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I was there when you were broken hearted, and I was there. I merely enchanted you, because I was a friend. I knew you'd never really love me. And now I have a child, Erik, I'm sorry!"

Erik shook his head, "Meg, please. I-I… I can't choose now. You didn't do anything. I was a bastard to look away from Christine, do this to you and look back. But I don't know how to undo it."

Meg put her hand on Erik's cheek, "You need to go with whomever you love."

"No." Christine said bitterly.

Erik turned to her.

Christine shook her head, "Wherever I turn I'm making someone miserable. I don't know what it is, but I'm always depriving someone of his or her love or even of happiness. Or even their life." She thought of that tragic day in December. "I don't know why I'm so horrible, but I can't do this. Marry Meg, Erik. Make her happy and live your lives with your beautiful little Isabelle. I'll marry Raoul and move somewhere else, where I can put an end to all this grief. I'm sorry for ruining your evening." She pivoted on her heel, tears dripping from her face, and walked out the gate for the last time.


	26. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE—**_

Erik watched silently from his place in the mirror, neither Christine nor Raoul noticed him. His heart stopped as Christine started talking.

Raoul stared at Christine, standing in front of him. "This is a jest, it must be."

Christine hesitantly shook her head, "Not at all." She insisted.

Raoul took a step back, "Christine, if you're fooling me-"

"I'm not." Christine persisted. "I just… I woke up, I suppose. You've… always been there."

Erik swallowed hard, fighting his impulse to run into the room.

Raoul didn't say anything for a moment, "What brought this on? What made you 'realize' this?"

She thought, "Raoul. I was blinded by infatuation." She was throwing anything she could think of out there, "I guess I really never stopped loving you." From Raoul's desk, Christine slowly picked up the broken engagement ring and slipped it on her left ring finger, she let out a shaky sigh and looked up at Raoul to see her was staring at her finger.

Raoul smiled, clearly pleased, "We'll get the ring fixed tomorrow."

Christine nodded, forcing a smile.

Raoul wrapped his arms around Christine's waist and he dipped her into a passionate kiss.

Erik closed his eyes, and an image came to his mind suddenly:

_Tears flooded down Christine's face, a bitter smile came to her face, "Pitiful creature of darkness… what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you… you are not alone!"_

_She put her hand on Erik's neck and kissed him, putting on her ring. _

Erik ran down, back towards the lair.

* * *

><p>Meg bounced Isabelle gently on her lap, grinning.<p>

Erik entered the lair, an odd look plastered across his face.

Meg smiled and stood, turning Isabelle towards Erik, "Here's your daddy." She handed Isabelle to Erik, who immediately starting beaming at the sight of his child.

"How was she this morning?" He asked, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"An angel. We missed you this morning, though." Meg reported.

Erik smiled at his daughter.

Meg said, "I need to go see mother. She insisted that I go up to be sure I'm alright."

"Do you need help?" Erik said, offering his arm to Meg to get her out of bed.

Meg shook her head, "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." She kissed Isabelle on her forehead, and the Erik on the cheek, "I'll see you in a little while."

Erik nodded, "We'll be here."

Meg shouted over her shoulder, "It's just about Izzy's naptime, can you put her to bed? Christine brought me a cradle from Mother."

"Alright." Erik announced. He took Izzy and brought her over to the little yellow cradle. He chuckled as he saw his cape in it. He set Izzy down gently and covered her up. Izzy stared up to him, not closing her eyes. Erik sighed, "You have to sleep, sweetheart."

Isabelle did nothing.

Erik thought, nothing coming to mind. Suddenly he got an idea, "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Isabelle laughed; it was cute and playful.

"_Night-time sharpens… heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."_

Isabelle's eyes fluttered.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor…Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender…turn your face away… from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away… from cold, unfeeling light -and listen to the music of the night..."_

Isabelle's eyes were closed, and she was fast asleep.

Erik smiled, "_You alone can make my song flight… help me make… the music of the night…"_

He pulled the cape up higher, so she wouldn't get cold. "Sleep well, darling." He said softly.

Erik went over to his desk and started to write on his blank music sheet. Melodies seem to fly into his head, and he wrote furiously.

But something suddenly caught Erik's eye, on the bed. He had been sleeping on the floor, and Meg on the bed. From under a pillow was a book. Erik went over and picked it up. It wasn't long before her realized it was a diary. Meg's diary. Curiosity overcame Erik, and he started reading the latest entry.

_Yesterday I gave birth to the most beautiful baby in the world. She looks almost exactly like Erik, with blonde hair like me. Though, I am a bit disheartened to say, she is deformed. I don't really mind, because it doesn't make her any less beautiful, but Erik seems to think it is his responsibility. His face when he saw the baby was completely dejected, and it made my heart sink. Her name is Isabelle, and I can tell that Erik loves her more than anything, as do I. I am worried, though, about what I will do for her education. I would be happy to teach her, and I'm sure Erik would be happy to teach her in music and the arts, but I just wanted to give her an education from professionals. And it is true, Erik is a genius, and I could not pick a better person to teach her most things, but I don't know, I'd just prefer to send her to a real school. But I don't want her to end up getting hurt, or be made fun of or spurned by teachers or students. But I suppose we'll figure that out when she's older. But all in all, I'm pleased with our situation with Isabelle._

_But there is something that's been bothering me, and I have no other way to get it out than writing it down. It all started when I returned from England when I was pregnant. It's Christine. She has now decided that she's in love with Erik. I have to say that I'm getting sick of this, the whole 'I'm sorry, Erik' stunt she's pulling. She made her choice months ago, and I don't think she should go back on her word. She is in over her head, trying to have me as a best friend, re-win Erik, have my mother as her mother, and whatever else she'd trying to do. I have finally gotten my life back on track, and suddenly she returns, and I cannot stand it. Most of my life I've been overlooked because of her, and I won't allow that to happen again. Another thing that's terrorizing me, Erik seems to be caught between us. I can't blame him, she does have a way to infatuate and entrance people, to make them do what she wants, but he can't leave me. I have his daughter. I won't let her take anything else from me. But I haven't a clue what to do. I love Erik, but I can't just command him to look away from Christine. It's killing me to watch her beg his forgiveness, because I can tell he's on the brink of running away with her. _

_Whenever I think like this, however, I feel guilty. Christine is my best friend, and I have no right to be jealous. She clearly doesn't mean to do all this, but it just gets under my skin and makes me so angry. I suppose I knew that I couldn't have Erik. And now I just have to wait until he realizes his place isn't with me. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe he and I weren't meant to be. Perhaps… Perhaps someone is still waiting for me, still searching as I am. And if Erik decides he really doesn't love me, I don't know what I'll do. But I do know that I'll have a place in his heart, just not like Christine does. But every night I tell myself that if he does leave, I'll be heartbroken just the same. I don't want him to leave, and even if we weren't meant to be, God, it sure feels like we are. At least for me. I've never felt like this toward somebody, and I want so much to be free of it, because I know it won't last. But no matter how much I know it won't last, the more I want it to. I know it's wicked of me, but I wish Christine would leave. I don't care how, I just want her gone. _

_Another thing: a few days ago Erik was holding a red envelope. He wouldn't tell me what it was when I asked. To my shame, at night when he was asleep, I went over to his desk. I found the letter, and I read it. It was labeled the twenty-seventh of December. And in it was all he did on that night. Oh, God. I still can't believe what happened that night. What Erik did, even my mother. It seems everyone in this opera had a secret. Raoul: the way he gained his fortune and that he's the bastard child of my mother. Christine: Accidentally killed her father on December the Twenty-eighth. My mother: One of them is that she had a bastard child. And Erik. Oh God. But I'm not going to tell him, it might bother him of threaten him if I know. _

_My life's been turned upside down, and God knows it's moving to quickly for me to understand. I just need to straighten things out for myself. _

_~Meg Giry_

"What are you doing?"

Erik's heart stopped as her recognized Meg's voice behind him.


	27. Chapter 26

**This chapter may be slightly uncomfortable to read for some people. It has some constant language and mentions some things. I don't think I'd say this chapter is M, but somewhere in between M and T for language? I am not discouraging you to read it, but bare that in mind during this chapter. **

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX—**_

Erik swallowed, "Meg. I-"

"Were reading my diary." Meg finished for him. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Why would you lurk in my desk, searching for the letter?" Erik retorted, his eyes wildly bursting with anger. "You had no right to do that! If I thought for one minute that you'd even think about being so insolent- did you think that you could just meddle in my affairs without me knowing? Did you think that if I found out I'd respect your privacy as you so obviously respected mine?" He shouted.

Meg's eyes widened at his outburst, but despite her timid looking saddened face, she stared at him full in the face and yelled, "Do you think you can keep secrets from me? Do you think I'm some idiot you can fool? Or am I someone you can't trust? No, I'm just the woman you made pregnant, I don't deserve to know anything about your affairs, but you can know all about mine!"

For a moment Erik was stunned that Meg could be so forceful, but soon he recovered himself, "Damn it! This has nothing to do with trust! This was the past; it was buried. You had no right, especially since it didn't include you! So don't you dare make it seem like I've done something that offended you, Miss Giry!"

"Not I, but it included my mother! You bastard!" Meg screamed.

"A bastard, am I? Well, if we're using technicalities I think you'd be a whore, don't you agree?" Erik smirked wickedly.

Meg slapped Erik, making a mark with her long nails, "I'm not the one who carried you to bed."

Erik held his bleeding face for a moment but then made a dark grimace, "Yes, Miss Giry. Pardon me; I know those hours were _sheer torture_ for you, weren't they? I can assure you it won't happen again!"

"Of course they won't! You'll be off seducing Christine by the time I'm well again!" Meg screamed.

Erik flinched.

"To hell with all I said in my diary, you can go off with Christine! I would much prefer a life with my sweet little daughter." Meg snarled.

Erik smirked, "You won't take my daughter anywhere."

"I'm sorry, but where I take her isn't your affair. Oh- we did decide to mind our own business, didn't we? Or was I mistaken? You can do whatever the hell you want while, the timid little girl, must obey your every command!" Meg raged.

Erik hissed, "Really, my dear, I don't give a damn what you do, as long as it's no where near me!"

"Wonderful! And since you're so eager to get away. Get out!"

"This is my lair!" Erik screamed.

Meg mocked, "But don't you remember? When I came here, when I was pregnant, you said your home was my home. So I would appreciate it if you'd get out." She said calmly.

"I'll leave now, Miss Giry, but I do hope you have another place to sleep, because you are not welcome to stay here!"

Meg smiled; it was a smile, which Erik had no seen before. It made his blood chill, watching the young, somewhat desirable little Meg look as though she were ready to strike him, ready to claw at his throat just as a snake did, menacing it's prey, "I can assure you, monsieur. I will be gone by the time you return." Her tone was cold, threatening even.

Erik said nothing and left the lair swiftly. Leaving Meg, holding her tattered diary in hand.

* * *

><p>Christine laid her head on her pillow tiredly, as shimmering tears fell onto the pillow, dampening it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror across the room. "<em>Angel of music… guide and guardian… grant me to your… glory…" <em>Christine sung weakly. She closed her eyes, allowing tears flood onto her hair and neck.

Erik watched Christine as she wept, eyes closed, lying down. His heart tore in half as he watched her, but at the same time he was overcome with an unsatisfied anger. She had told him how her love would never die, and again she was engaged the Vicomte. But had he brought that upon himself? Erik didn't want to think about it. He hadn't any idea what was to come. He wanted desperately to go to Christine and find some consolation in her, but he knew that he couldn't. He tried not to run to her, begging her forgiveness and praying that she could again come to him. He closed his eyes, fighting his everlasting urge. But he could stand it no longer, breaking the silence, he sang softly, "_Christine…"_

Christine's eyes snapped open to the familiar voice. She let out a shaky sigh and looked around the room rapidly. "Erik?" She said timidly, questioning her own sanity.

Erik stepped from the mirror, making himself visible. There was a silence as Christine gazed at him, somewhat stunned. The tranquility that clung between them held a passionate gaze from Christine.

"Why have you come here?" Christine asked, not sure whether to be jubilant or on guard.

Erik's eyes flickered, "I…I suppose I just came… to apologize."

Christine raised an eyebrow, "Apologize?"

Erik nodded with considerable vigor, "I realize my actions, how they hurt you and I want you to know that it was not my intention to put you through any sort of pain or… put you up to anything."

"Such as?"

"I feel as though I have made you return to the Vicomte. And it was in the least of my intentions to make you feel as though you had no one else to go to but him." Erik replied.

Christine thought a moment. Thoughts flooded immediately to her mind. And Erik could see her eyes shimmer with a swift change of emotion. _So he is my fiancée and then he goes off after one fight and sleeps with another woman…. And now he's apologizing. _Part of Christine wanted to leap forward and embrace Erik, and swear that she could always forgive him. But another part wanted to strike him, he dared to try and make amends after… but hadn't she told herself she couldn't blame him? That she would probably wander to? _Yes. But I wouldn't come back to that person, especially after having a baby!_ "Erik," She began. "You're apologizing?"

Erik nodded, "I just… Meg and I had a fight. I suppose I just have no one else to go to and… I just figured you'd be there."

Christine new she had told him she would be there, and she smiled, "And I am." She smiled kindly. "But Erik," Her face grew grim. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want to help you and Meg with your problems. I can't bear it. And," She closed her eyes. "I don't know that I want to be around you."

Erik winced, "What are you saying?"

Christine swallowed, "I'm saying that I think… I think you should go."

Erik nodded, "Right." He walked back towards the mirror and shut it firmly behind him.

Christine collapsed onto the bed, racked with uneven sobs.

Behind him, Erik could her Christine's faint crying. He pictured her, eyes aglow with wretched tears. She looked beautiful no matter what, but he felt a familiar and painful feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling he had had when she left him for the first time. Erik put his back up against a wall, sliding down it until he sat on the stony, cold floor, tears streaming his face to. What had he done? How idiotic had he been to think he could really forget Christine, to push her out of his life? Now Meg depended on him, whether she admitted it or not. She needed help with the baby. The baby. Erik loved Isabelle more than he could say, but did he love Meg? No. And he had done this to her. He had seduced her, making her pregnant. And if he walked away now, what would he be? A bastard? An ass? Both? He wouldn't trade Isabelle for anything, but he regretted doing this to Meg. He knew he couldn't stay with her. But then, could he ever forgive himself if he went to Christine? Because of him, his little girl was deformed. She would live life in horror because of being scorned by others. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so foolhardy, she wouldn't be living life like this. But then, if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be living at all. Everything he felt, everything he did he would now have to question. He could destroy Meg by walking out on her, but Christine… hearing her now, whimpering and sobbing, it broke his heart. It was at that moment that Erik realized whichever way he went, someone would be heartbroken. Someone would pay the price of losing their father, love, or… what could he call it? Lover? Without think, Erik stood up immediately, he ran back into Christine's room. Shoving open the mirror door with force.

Christine looked up, shock was written over her face. Her face glittered with tears, "Erik, what are you-" She stopped as Erik paused in the doorway.

Christine stood up, walking close to Erik, and stopped only inches away from him, "What are doing here?" She whispered questioningly, her tone slightly intimidated.

Erik sighed shakily, "In the end, someone's going to get hurt. I can't change that no matter what I do. But another thing I can't change," he paused, entranced by her brown eyes, he smiled bitterly, "I'm desperately in love with you."

Christine bit her lip, tears seemed to be endless, "Erik," She sobbed.

He wrapped his arm around her in an embrace, "I know." He said, "What am I doing?"

Christine looked up at him, "But we can't… you have to stay with Meg and Isabelle. Erik, they're counting on you. You can't turn back now. I love you, too, but a little girl… your little girl is waiting for her father. She needs her father. We can't be together, Erik." Christine's tears fell onto Erik's shirt; they felt warm to his touch.

Erik covered his face with his hands, shaking with cries, "God, what have I done? I always am doing something that hurt somebody. Christine-" He stared into her eyes, "What am I going to do? I have a duty to Meg, but I want to be with you."

Christine shook her head, "I can't do this. We have to go separate ways. I have to marry Raoul, and you have to marry Meg. Or at least live with her. I suppose God didn't plan us to be together after all." She said, her eyes outlined with tears. She kissed Erik on his cheek and pulled away, "I love you." She whimpered wretchedly.

Erik nodded and he turned. He shut the mirror firmly behind him, but for seconds after that his hand remained on the mirror. "_You alone can make you song take flight… But it's over now… the music of the night…" _He sang faintly, his voice fading with every word. Soon, he turned and walked down toward the lair.

* * *

><p>When he got down to the lair, he saw nobody. He rushed over to the cradle, Isabelle was gone.<p>

"No," He murmured. "No…"

A note lay in the cradle. In Meg's neat scrawl it said:

_We're gone as you requested._

_~Meg_

"No. Oh God, no." Erik dropped the note, covering his face with his hands. "Isabelle!" He wailed. "CHRISTINE!"

"You look distressed." A thick French accent said from behind him.

Erik whirled around, "Madame Giry." He said.

"You," She snarled. "How dare you!"

"Listen to me-_"_

"Listen?" Madame Giry screeched. "You make my daughter pregnant, and you're going off to Christine and you ask me to listen? You ungrateful bastard!"

Erik's eyes grew wide; "I'll thank you not to say anything further." He growled in a deep, menacing tone.

"And I'll thank you to go and beg Meg's forgiveness." Madame Giry snapped irritably.

"Get out." Erik commanded.

Madame Giry laughed wickedly, "With pleasure, Monsieur." She passed by Erik, giving him a deadly look as she passed. She exited the lair.

Erik sat on the bed, covering his eyes; he tore off his mask and threw it down. "Damn." He cursed. For the first time, Erik had no salvation. Everything was truly falling apart.


	28. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN—**_

Christine's breath caught in her lungs and Raoul slowly slid the ring on her finger, a gleam in his eyes that taunted her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, as she heard his words, "With this ring… I thee wed." Christine stared down at the gaudy thing. Large and flashy, she hated wearing it. She looked up at Raoul, his expected smile cut into her and emotions flooded over her beautiful face.

Christine took a plain silver ring and hesitantly slid the ring on Raoul's left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed." She said wearily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Raoul maneuvered suavely and kissed Christine shortly, as she toyed with the idea of being the Vicomte DeChagney's bride, hardly noticing his lips had been placed on hers.

* * *

><p>The night came too quickly for Christine. She had most definitely not been anticipating the moment when Raoul set his gaze on her, in a slightly unhinged manor. She scratched the palm of her hand nervously, sighing silently. She fiddled with her new wedding ring, turning it around on her finger, averting her eyes from Raoul's.<p>

"Christine." He said in a tone she had not heard before. "You seem tense. Is something the matter?"

Christine shook her head, "Of course not, Raoul."

Raoul smiled, "Good." He said. He tilted her head back and kissed her. Soon the two were on the bed.

Christine felt a twinge of guilt, wanting desperately to pull away. She pulled away slowly, "Raoul…"

Raoul looked at her questioningly.

"I can't…" Christine answered his inquiring gaze.

Raoul frowned, "Christine, we're married."

"I know. Just… not yet. All right? Please." Christine urged, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Raoul grinned, "I'll wait." He assured her.

Christine let out a sigh; she nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Erik turned the rose in his hand. The black ribbon was wrapped around in a perfect bow, and resting in the petals was a familiar diamond ring. Meg left it there, as it turned out she had had it all the time. He lifted the rose to his nose and inhaled, the perfume smelled refreshing, calming. Christine had married Raoul just that afternoon, and Erik would need all the calming he could get. He stared, ghost-like, at the empty cradle, recalling seeing his daughter laughing in it, grinning up at him with green eyes. Her eyes were a reflection of him, and for once, it was nice to see them filled with happiness, Erik thought. Meg had left with nothing but a simple note, taking his daughter- his precious daughter- with her. Erik prayed that he could see her soon, that Meg would be sensible and return. But he knew that it would not happen. And then Madame Giry had come to see him, she was angry enough. Now, she hated for what he had done. Thinking of it, Erik knew he couldn't be angry with Madame Giry for hating him. He had ruined everything, destroyed everyone's happiness.<p>

"Erik."

Erik turned see Christine standing on the opposite side of the gate. Her mesmerizing brown eyes were wild and filled with terror, and her hair was messy and disheveled.

"What is it?" Erik asked as he pulled the brass lever to let Christine in.

Without answering, she ran to him, embracing him and letting out an anguished sigh. She buried her face on his shoulder, "Oh God." She whispered. "I don't know if I can do this. Raoul… he's suffocating me. Erik, I can't take it." She whimpered in a harrowing tone. "I just need you." She cried pitifully. She looked up Erik, her eyes pleading and seeming to be expectant.

"Christine. They're gone. Meg, Isabelle, Madame Giry. They're all gone." Erik said. "I want nothing else but to be with you, but Christine, I can't. And you can't either."

Christine nodded, loosening her grip on Erik, "I know." She wiped her eyes tiredly. "I suppose I was foolish to come." She blinked. "Goodnight, Erik."

Erik squeezed her hand, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Madame Giry bit her lip. Growing angrier by the second as she thought of Erik, making love to Meg and then turning around, weeping to Christine of how much he needed her now. With an exasperated sigh, a sudden thought came to Madame Giry. What if…?<p>

She stood immediately, without thinking. She walked to the long corridor and towards Raoul and Christine's room. She knocked on the door.

Raoul opened it, looking slightly dazed, "Yes… oh, um Madame Giry… do you need something?"

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no. Christine only just left. Come in, please." Raoul opened the door wider so Madame Giry could enter.

Madame Giry whirled around as soon as Raoul shut the door, "You know all of Erik and Christine?"

"Yes."

"But do you know all of Erik?"

Raoul's eyes suddenly shimmered with a newly found spark of interest, "I figured you knew something, but of course I thought you'd take it to the grave were it about Erik."

"There has been a rather immediate change of plan." Madame Giry said tonelessly. "You know of Christine's little… setback two years ago, do you not?"

"Yes." Raoul replied. He smiled wickedly, "And I know of yours."

Madame Giry winced, but soon recovered herself; "Do not be a fool, boy. Be reminded of just who are speaking to. One harsh word towards me and I might just be able to ruin you."

Raoul nodded, "Forgive me. What were you saying?"

Madame Giry cleared her throat, "He has a dirty little secret of his own. I thought it would be time to let the cat out of the bag."

* * *

><p>Erik paced around the lair. Should he have sent Christine back to her bedroom? She was so helpless, and had only come to him to seek consolation. Had he hurt her? Made her angry? Bitter? Erik was now kicking himself for lack of compassion, a virtue he had always lacked, but now saw the price of it. Erik stopped as he recalled what she had said, '<em>he's suffocating me.'<em> He had thought she just meant he had talked of love, or how they were meant to be. But could he have tried to have her? Would he make her against her will? No. She was in no danger of that. Or was she? It did not seem like the Vicomtes more suave personality, but were she to refuse him over and over again, how forceful could he be when he was angry?

Erik didn't want to think about it. He thought about Isabelle, smiling up at him with ignorance of all that's bad in the world. Ignorance of hate, scorn: all that she might face in the future.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ONE WEEK LATER<em>**

Erik stared up at the cold, stone ceiling. Trying to fall asleep, but unable to. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Christine, eyes shimmering with cold, wretched tears. Her cheeks a flustered red, her eyes pleading and bewitching. Her hair falling, covering her face in a wild, curly mess, making her seductive and mysterious.

Suddenly, he heard noises. A splash in the lake half way across the 'room.'

He sat bolt upright staring into the murky blackness. Through the dimly lit room, he could only make out a figure walking his way, unable to tell the gender.

"Erik," Meg said flustered.

Erik got out of bed immediately, "Meg… what are you-"

Meg held up her free hand, because in her arm lay a sleeping Isabelle; curled up, eyes fluttering slightly.

Erik reached out and took Isabelle from her mother gently, caressing his daughter lovingly, "Hello, sweetheart." He cooed down at his sleeping child. He set her down lightly in her cradle. He kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, darling."

Meg walked over to Erik, touching his shoulder gently, "Erik. We have to talk."

Erik whirled around, "Talk?" He screeched harshly. "Don't you dare talk to me about that!"

"Erik, be reasonable!"

"_Reasonable?_ You're asking me to be reasonable?" Erik snarled. "You're one to talk!"

Meg sighed, "All right. Fair enough. I suppose I did over react, but we need to talk about this."

Erik closed his eyes; he nodded, "All right, all right. Talk."

"I understand that you're mad. But we need to sort this out. It's not going to help either one of us if we're fighting." Meg insisted.

"I agree." Erik said. He stared Meg full in the face, "But, I'm sorry, I don't love you."

Meg took in a sharp breath, she smiled spitefully, "I suppose I only expected that."

Erik shook his head, staring at Meg with a sort of admirable smile, "You have courage, Miss Giry. And I can tell you that I do not regret giving you happiness. I am only grieved to find that it turns to bitterness. But I can assure you, you will come across one who will love you without anybody intercepting. Who will stand next to you through thick and thin. Meg, he will come. And he will be so blessed when he does come along."

A tear trickled down the side of Meg's face and she embraced Erik, closing her eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around his back. She laughed quietly, "That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Erik smiled at her, "And I meant every word of it."

Over in the cradle, Isabelle stirred, letting out a short cry.

"Oh, dear." Meg rushed over to Isabelle.

Erik clasped her hand before she reached Isabelle, "Let me do it."

Meg stared into his eyes, they seemed hopeful. Thoughts flooded Meg's mind. He really loved Isabelle. And he clearly had loving feeling for her, even if they weren't what she had wanted. But still, he loved her. That was all she could ever have asked for. As she stared at him, she nodded tersely. He jumped up and went to assist his crying daughter, singing her quietly to sleep again, in his rich, deep, seductive voice. Meg watched him with utter awe, he was perfect with his child, and he had so much. If only he realized it. As Meg watched him, smiling at his cooing and calming of his child. She laughed Erik starting dancing with Isabelle. At the sound of her mother's laugh, Isabelle started laughing. It was the most adorable sound in the world, and Meg felt her heart flutter as she heart her baby laughed so readily.

* * *

><p>Jade watched Christine as she looked around the corridor. Christine couldn't see her, Jade realized. Christine snuck into her old dressing room, obviously thinking that she was unobserved. Jade waited a few minute and soon entered right the dark room. She saw… saw the <em>mirror<em> halfway opened. Jade frowned, _what the hell?_ She asked herself. She stepped in the mirror. There was a long, thin corridor, riddled with cobwebs and leaks. But still, Jade moved on, hearing Christine's footsteps only about twenty feet ahead. Soon Jade came to vast stone stairs, then a little ramp and soon a lake. She saw a boat leaving, which must have been holding Christine. _Damn._ Jade cursed. She stepped into the lake; it was frigid and dark. She couldn't see her legs or feet. It only got as high as her lower stomach, so she walked a ways until she reached an opened brass gate. The water got shallower and shallower, until it was less than knee-high. Jade stepped out, her pale pink nightdress soaked. She rolled her eyes with irritation, and then looked up. Her mouth hung open, it was beautiful! Drawings hung on the walls, sketches, really. They looked like Christine, in fact, the likeness was so similar, it sort of frightened Jade. Candle stood, some as tall as Jade was. They were all lit and looked beautiful, glowing radiantly.

"Hello?" She called.

She heard nothing.

Then, a distinct noise. Yes. It was a baby's sharp cry.

She ran around the corner to see a cradle, with blonde hair sticking out of it. Jade smiled and went to look at the baby. But when she saw her face, she staggered backwards. It was completely misshapen, dried blood surrounded the poor girls hairline on one side of her face.

She heard a footstep behind her, and she whirled around sharply.

Staring back at her were dark green eyes, they looked threatening, but still, there was an undeniable warmness in them. "Who are you?" A man demanded. He was tall and had black hair, though a sleek white mask covered one side of his face.

Jade looked up at him, "Jade. Jade DeChagney."

The man swallowed, "You shouldn't be here." There was a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just… what is this place?" She inquired.

"You should leave. Now!" The man exclaimed suddenly.

A thought popped into Jade's head and her eyes grew wide, "You're the Phantom of the Opera, aren't you? I knew there was something Raoul wasn't telling me. Something happened, with you and him, didn't it? My God."

"I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but I want you gone!" The man retorted forcefully. "And I don't want you to come back. Do you understand?"

Jade didn't move, completely ignoring his angry requests, "You have a beautiful daughter." She said. The man looked confused. Jade laughed, "I'm sorry if you're surprised, but there is an undeniable resemblance. You're eyes, I mean, of course." She grinned. "Now, would you be so kind, to give me your name, Monsieur?"

The man studied her, eying her up and down, "Erik Destler."

Jade bowed her head in a welcome, "A pleasure, Monsieur Destler." She searched around the room. "Now where is Christine?" Erik opened his mouth, but Jade put up her hand, "No use denying it. I saw her enter. Are you going to tell me that she is the mother of this darling girl?"

"Absolutely not!" Meg stepped out of the shadows.

Jade grinned, "Now I see. The famous Meg Giry, you have a lovely daughter."

Meg smiled, "Thank you."

Christine walked up to Jade, "Why did you come here?" She questioned.

Jade gave a seductive smile, "Curiosity." She said simply. Her eyes twinkled, "I see you have something important to discuss. Then, I'll leave you to it." She turned and exited the lair. She turned around, "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to take the boat. I'm not at all in the mood to swim back to shore."

Christine shot Erik an apologetic look, "No, I'll have to go with you. I don't want to swim either." She ran over to Jade. "Wait just a moment," Christine commanded fervently. She ran over to Erik's desk, took a blank piece of paper and scribbled something down on it quickly. She left the note lying on the desk and ran back to the boat, letting Jade push off the side and the two went back to the Opera.

Erik went over to his desk and picked up the piece of parchment Christine had written on just before she left. In her neat scrawl, she had written:

_Come to my room tomorrow. Ten o'clock. We need to talk. _

_-Christine._


	29. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT—**_

Raoul knew something was wrong. He watched Christine toy with her ring, sitting nervously on the bed, reading a novel. Her fingers tapped on the nightstand off to her side, as she read distractedly. She had been like this since she had returned to the room last night, sort of jumpy, restless.

"Christine." He muttered.

She glanced up.

"What is it?" He asked her. Sitting beside her on the bed, he reached forward and clasped her hand, "I can tell something's eating at you."

Christine shook her head vigorously, "I'm fine Raoul."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" He questioned. "You always seem to be keeping something from me, Christine. And I want to know what it is."

Christine let out a short, anxious laugh, "Raoul, what on earth could I possibly keep from you?"

"Too many to count." He replied coolly. He snatched the book from her hands, "Christine. Tell me, now."

Christine smiled, "If anything was wrong, I'd tell you. But as it is-"

"As it is you're lying." Raoul stared blankly at her.

Christine's smiling expression dropped. She said slowly, emphasizing each word carefully, "It doesn't concern you." She insisted tersely, pulling away her hand from his light grasp.

Raoul felt a serge of anger, "You're my wife. Everything you do concerns me, my dear." He said forcefully. "Now, what is it?" A dreaded thought came to mind suddenly, and he leapt to his feet, frightening Christine with his sudden movement. "Erik, isn't it? Damn you Christine, what have you done?"

"_Nothing!"_ She screamed back. She stood, standing in front of him. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go see Madame Giry."

Raoul stepped aside and let Christine pass him.

* * *

><p>Meg cuddled her daughter close to her chest, kissing her forehead and grinning down at her. Isabelle distinctly smiled up at her mother.<p>

"How is she?" Erik asked, beaming down at Isabelle.

Meg handed Izzy to her father, "Perfect. As she always is," Meg said proudly. "What time is it, do you know?"

"After two-thirty by now." Erik reported.

"In one hour, it'll be Izzy's naptime. Don't forget." Meg shouted over her shoulder, "I'll need to run out. I'll be back shortly."

"All right." Erik replied.

After Meg had gone, Erik looked down at Izzy. He smiled, "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Isabelle laughed, her cheerful voice ringing out throughout the lair. Erik grinned, "Alright then, sweetheart."

He sat down on the bed, holding Isabelle in his arms. "Once upon a time…" He began. "There was a man. He was a criminal- mind you, but his morals rang true. Now, this man had a problem. You see, he was hurt. Badly, I'm afraid. His face scarred and blemished, hiding his beauty and forcing him to be an outcast, a shadow." Erik wasn't looking at his daughter now, but out at the lake. Staring. "But that would never stop him. No, he realized his true passion, music. And he started to write. And his music was the most beautiful in all the land. But alas, no one would ever hear it, and if they did, the composer could never step out of the shadows. Never. But soon, he met a woman. A woman named Christine. From the moment he first saw her, he knew he loved her more than anything else. And she would have loved him too, but the evil Vicomte swept in, enchanting the young Christine and taking her away, leaving the poor man behind, with no one." Erik smiled at his child, and whispered, "But soon, he was blessed. Blessed with the sweetest child in the world. One who would love him, and take care of him when he grew old. This child was named Isabelle." Erik stared the murky, deep water, and the caressing mist that swirled above it, "But one day, Christine again returned. Swearing her love, and he loved her too. But you see, my dear, not all stories have happy endings. They were forced to live separate lives, away from one another. Until an opportunity arose one night. When the man snuck into Christine's room, and they saw each other once again. The rest… we will soon learn." Erik watched his daughter drift slowly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Madame Giry swallowed nervously, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew she'd soon have to face Erik, but how could she? After all she had said… all she had done. But there was no going back now. She had done what she thought she should. No more and no less. Soon she would face Erik's raging wrath.<p>

A moment later came a sort knocking on Madame's Giry's door; she got up and went to the door. Christine looked back at her, smiling warmly. "May I come in?" She asked gently.

Madame Giry nodded and opened the door wider, gesturing Christine inside.

Christine sat on the bed, "Raoul is killing me."

"What d'you mean, dear?" Madame Giry sat next to Christine, watching her intently.

"He has some idea that something's bothering me. He won't leave me be about it." Christine admitted.

Madame Giry frowned, "But is there something you're not telling him? Is there something that he should know?"

"Of course not." Christine lied. "Why should there be?" She saw Madame Giry's blank expression and gasped, "You think that I- Erik? God, no! I have hardly spoken to him."

Madame Giry nodded, "As long as you say so, dear."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'as long as you say so, dear'? You think that I'd… my God." She stood. "Pardon me, Madame Giry, for ruining your evening."

"Christine, please-"

"I do not like to be accused of things." Christine flung open the door and exited angrily.

Madame Giry plopped down on her bed, sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Christine looked at the clock nervously. It said 10:15 PM. <em>Erik's not coming. <em>She knew, but she didn't want to think of it like that. Raoul was gone on some business dinner with Monsieur Andre and Richard.

Suddenly, the mirror pushed open. Erik stepped in, looking slightly dazed.

Christine stood, "Erik…"

Erik looked at her, his mind a blur. She looked so beautiful, the rose he had given her so long ago was put gently in her wild curl of brown hair, as it had been they performed together.

"You came…" Christine said shortly. She couldn't think of anything but him, standing before her.

Erik nodded, "I could not refuse."

Christine swallowed, "Erik. I have been thinking." She shook her head, "I can't do this. I can't walk away from you. I need you. I need my angel."

Erik smiled, "And I need my rose." Erik gently reached out and wiped a single tear from Christine's cheek. His hand face there, as a gaze clung between the two. Christine put her hand slowly on Erik's, and then she leaned forward and kissed him steadily. He put his hand on her waist. Both felt the passion rising between the two, as they kissed fiercely.

Suddenly, the door slammed outside of Christine's locked bedroom.

"Christine!" Raoul called from the hallway.

The two pulled away and Christine saw her handle wiggle, but it would not open. "Christine- what? Open the door!" Raoul shouted.

"Come back. Tomorrow." Christine whispered.

Erik nodded. "I'll try."

Again, she was dipped into a fiery kiss, but this was short, and Erik soon slipped behind the mirror, closing it carefully behind him.

"CHRISTINE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Raoul screamed.

Christine ran to the door and unlocked it, then flung it open. "I'm sorry. I… was asleep."

Raoul studied her carefully, a suspicious expression plastered to his face.

"What made you come home so early? I figured you'd be out until midnight, at least." Christine asked, attempting to sound casual.

"We wrapped up business quickly." Raoul looked around the room. A spark suddenly came to his mind, "You were sleeping?"

"Yes."

Raoul cocked an eyebrow, "The bed is made."

Christine's eye widened, "What- uh, yes. I'm a… neat sleeper."

"There's a rose in your hair. I don't think you'd wear that to bed."

"Oh. This? God, I'd forgotten I even had this on." Christine laughed nervously.

"Really?" Raoul took her arm and pulled her close to him, he whispered in her ear, "I hope your not lying to me."

Christine gulped, "Why would I lie? What do I have to hide?"

"You tell me." A sinister, frightening look crossed Raoul's face. "Christine…"

"Y-yes?"

Raoul's eyes flickered, "We've been married for a while. I've given you your time. Now you'll give me what I'm promise."

Christine's throat tightened, "Now? No… Raoul…" She stopped mid-sentence. The look in Raoul's eye was paralyzing.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **This chapter is rated M for harsh sexual content. Bare this in mind while reading. I do not dissuade you from reading it, as it is very important to my plotline, but it will be mentioned later so you do not need to read it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE—<strong>_

Christine took a slow step back. Her throat tightened. She turned her back on Raoul, but felt his threatening gaze on her. Suddenly, she felt herself being jerked around. Raoul grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him, staring at her with hard, cold eyes.

"Let me go." Christine panted quietly.

Raoul sneered angrily, "Not now."

Christine shook her wrists, attempting to break free from Raoul's powerful grasp. His grip on her never wavered, and he pushed her onto the bed. As she writhed, crying out in shock. "Raoul! LET GO OF ME!" One hand broke free and she slapped him as hard as she could, trying desperately. She scratched her long, manicured nails down the side of his face. Raoul grunted in pain, but ignored her poundings on his now bare chest. "GET OFF!" She screeched. With more power than ever, she screamed and jerked about, throwing Raoul off for a moment. But for a moment only. Raoul, pressing his lips to hers, in a fiery, forced kiss, cut off Christine's screaming. Christine struggled to get away, but Raoul's immensely powerful hold on her was suffocating. His hands moved from her arms to fondle with her breasts. Christine cried out, hoping somebody would hear as the hem of her dress tore.

Suddenly, it all sank in with Christine. There was no escaping. She fell back on the bed, tears lining her eyes, completely defenseless.

* * *

><p>Erik watched Meg hold Isabelle in her lap, softly speaking. He saw his daughter look up at her mother, an admiring gaze filled her green eyes. Meg turned to Erik, carrying Isabelle toward him. She handed Isabelle to him, "You seem distracted." Meg observed.<p>

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm just tired…"

"Tired?"

"Yes." Erik responded coolly.

Meg nodded, "Isabelle gave me a long night last night."

"This angel?" He asked indignantly, kissing Isabelle on her cheek delicately.

"Yes, she did. _You_ were asleep by then."

"What? I take the day shift."

Meg chuckled, "Anyway, I see you've been working on a new piece. Can I hear it?"

Erik sighed, "You can. I've been so busy lately with Izzy I've lost my focus. The piece isn't very good."

"I don't believe it." Meg insisted kindly. "Erik Destler couldn't write something that isn't absolutely perfect."

Erik smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh, I forgot. Mother said she wanted to see you."

Erik took in an uneven breath, "She did? Well, I'd rather not see her."

"Erik, it's my mother."

"Alright, alright. When did she want to see me?"

"Now would be fine, I'd expect." Meg replied.

Erik nodded. He set Isabelle in her cradle and then left the lair.

Meg watched him leave, and pulled the brass lever as soon as he'd left and watched the gate slowly descend.

She stood there for a moment, but then went over to the cradle. She saw Isabelle sleeping…

* * *

><p>Erik looked around the corridor; nobody was in sight. Erik swiftly crossed the hall and tapped lightly on Madame Giry's bedroom door. Madame Giry opened the door, "Oh. It's you, Erik."<p>

"Meg told me you wanted to see me." Erik reported shortly. His tone was irritated.

Madame Giry nodded, "Come in, please."

Erik entered.

"I wanted to tell you something…"

"What?"

Madame Giry swallowed, "Oh God. I know what you'll say to this."

"Say to what? Madame Giry, what are you talking about?" Erik asked, confused.

"I told Raoul… what happened… two years ago…" Madame Giry said breathlessly.

Erik's face twisted with anger as the words formed properly, and though Erik heard it he didn't want to believe it. A blur of emotion came to his mind; he wanted to hit her, to scream. "YOU WHAT?" He shouted harshly.

"Erik please-"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Erik screamed, cutting her off.

Madame Giry said nothing, she simply looked up at Erik calmly, and a moment later slowly said, "If you hadn't done what you did… there would be nothing to tell."

To that, Erik could not respond. He searched for words, but found none. She was right, he knew. But he also knew that she hadn't any right to do what she did. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND TELLING THAT BASTARD!"

"I know, and I apologize-"

"Apologize? You'll have to do a damned lot better than that!" He roared.

Madame Giry didn't respond at first. "Erik, listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me! If you ever-"

Meg burst into the room at that moment. Her eyes were wild and her hair was disheveled, "Erik!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Madame Giry was alarmed, "Meg? Dear, what is it?"

Meg didn't even look at her mother, she looked at Erik. "It's Isabelle."

Erik's breath caught in his lungs as a horrible feeling rose in the pit of his stomach, "W-what about her?"

Tears would not stop flowing down Meg's face, "She-She's not breathing."


	31. Chapter 30

_****_**Author's Note: **I have been blown away by the amount of people reading my stories. I'm hoping that this chapter will suffice for what people have been asking for. I think it's one of those chapters that keeps the story going along, but not one with the juicy things. I hope you'll review more frequently. A shout out to all those people who put my story on alert but didn't comment: PLEASE REVIEW! I am terribly obsessed with reviews, and I'm dying to know your thoughts! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY—<strong>_

"She's still breathing." Madame Giry assured, her face grim, "But only barely."

"Help her!" Meg sobbed, she tried pressing feebly on Isabelle's chest.

Erik watched in horror, as Isabelle looked so lifeless. He longed to do something. But what? He couldn't tell what had happened, what was wrong.

Madame Giry picked up Isabelle and lightly bounded on her heels, trying to shake her gently, "Come on… dear… wake up…" She muttered, terrified. Madame Giry pressed her hear to Isabelle's chest and listened, she looked up, "She's… her heart… it's speeding…"

Tears of relief and sorrow flooding Meg's face, "Give her to me." Meg took her daughter, whose eyes were open wearily, and was coughing heartily. With a loud cry, Isabelle burst into tears, screaming.

Erik took his child, "Izzy…" He said, ignoring the cries. She was alive in his arms. He kissed her on her forehead, "my little girl…"

* * *

><p>Christine lay on the bed, alone. Staring at the ceiling. She felt weary, tried. Vandalized. Thoughts didn't come easily to her mind. No, it was completely blank; as she thought nothing of the scene she had been a part to just ten minutes earlier. It seemed all like a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't. It had happened. Cold tears fell onto Christine's neck, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She just lay there, in her tattered dress, staring unbelievingly at the ceiling. Languid with sleepiness, she stared hazily up, thinking only of the memory that would never go away. She had always thought… always assumed that all she had dreamed, all she had imagined of love when she was a child would come true. She would find a man, fall instantly in love, which he would return, get married, lose her virginity to <em>him<em> and live happily ever after.

But no.

Everything had gone wrong. She had found the love of her life, and lost him. She had made her decision, and couldn't go back on it. Earlier that night… holding Erik in her arms- everything felt right. But it all came to light upon Raoul's interesting approach. She couldn't have all she dreamed of, because Erik had a daughter. She was married. And her best friend in the world was in love with Erik, with a child. She couldn't look towards Erik; go to him, without leaving her life. Not without dropping everything and looking away. Christine couldn't think of going to Erik. Not now. All along she'd known that she couldn't- not after Isabelle's birth. But when he had kissed her… she had felt a last hope ignite in her heart, and she had clung to it, praying that somehow everything would fall into place.

She could never have been so wrong.

Christine swallowed, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

><p>"Mother will want to see Izzy," Meg reported shortly. "I'll be back in an hour or so?"<p>

"I'll be waiting." Erik replied.

Meg nodded, leaving the lair a moment later.

Erik sighed inwardly, holding his breath for a moment. He thought intently of everything that had happened to him. What it possible? Had he really had such luck? Meg seemed to know he loved Christine and was fine with it, Christine loved him, and Isabelle was in perfect health. Everything was ideal… accept…

"The damned Vicomte." He muttered angrily. Madame Giry, with the slip of her tongue, made certain Raoul knew all of what Erik had done those years ago. But surely, he could handle _Raoul_.

Suddenly came a rattle on the other side of the closed gate. Erik whirled around to see Christine, her eyes expectant and wild.

Erik pulled the lever, and Christine rushed in. But almost immediately her face darkened, and she stopped a step away from Erik.  
>"My love, what is wrong?" Erik asked.<p>

Christine did not answer immediately, she thought, hesitated for a moment, "Erik. I wanted to speak with you-"

"My God, I forgot to tell you. Isabelle… she was hurt?"

Christine's eye widened, "What? Is she all right? What happened?"

Erik shook his head, "I haven't any idea. I think something to do with her heart, but I couldn't be sure. She is all right now, though. But Christine, you should have…" Erik shuddered at the thought of seeing his daughter, motionless with her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry. But Erik, I wanted to-"

"Christine." Erik smiled down at her, his hands clasping hers gently, "I must say earlier tonight was the best moment of my life. I love you."

A tear slid down Christine's face, "Oh Erik. I love you, too." She took her free hand and put it to his face, smiling sadly.

Erik wiped the tear from Christine's eye and kissed her lightly.

Christine's heart pumped and she delicately placed her lips on his, her mind was racing.

_Why did you have to be so wonderful in every way?_

Christine pulled away slowly.

Erik looked dejected, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No… well… I just…" Christine stuttered. She closed her eyes, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks and onto her neck.

"Please don't cry. It's alright." Erik embraced Christine.

Christine let out an uneven sob, she pulled away from Erik. Her tear-stained face menacing, "I can't do this."

Erik's heart stopped mid-beat, "What?"

Christine bit her lip, the tears were unrelenting, "I just… I'm so frightened now. Everyone is getting hurt, Erik. What'll happen to us?"

"I know." Erik agreed sourly. "I don't see an end to this… this torture for everyone. Meg, she's heartbroken, I know she's trying to hide it but… I can just see it in her eyes when your name is even mentioned. Madame Giry is at wit's end, doing whatever comes to her mind." He spat this out angrily, thinking of what Madame Giry had done to him. But then he saw Christine, watching him with intent, fascinated eyes. Erik took her hand in his, "But we can get through this. Together. Always."

Despite her tears, Christine smiled, "Always." She repeated, the word finally feeling the word had some meaning. A meaning that she would never let go, forever hold on to.

Erik again dipped her into a kiss, but it became deeper and deeper. His hand migrating to her waist, and hers to the back on his neck.

An image shot through Christine's mind. _She was on the bed, Raoul on top of her. Holding her down, pressing on her. Forcing her-_

She gasped and jolted back, away from Erik.

He looked disappointed but concerned, "Christine?" He asked worriedly.

Christine looked over to him, she opened her mouth to say something, but her throat had dried up. She just stood there, looking flabbergasted. She looked to Erik, her eyes pleading. "I…" She stuttered miserably. The stream of tears continuous, she wiped her eyes and said wretchedly, "I just can't do this anymore!" Racked with loud sobs, Christine ran from the lair.

"_Christine_!" Erik called after her. But she was gone.


	32. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE—**_

**That same night:**

Raoul watched his sister enter the room. She saw Raoul and immediately grimaced, "Why are you in my dressing room?"

"I needed to speak with you." Raoul said in a low voice.

Jade sneered, "Very well. But I'm already late for rehearsal though, so you'd better hurry it up." She went behind a tall shade, where only her head was still visible, but the rest of her body was hidden. Behind the shade, Jade started changing into her costume.

"Rehearsal at 2:00 in the morning?"

Jade paused, glancing over at Raoul, "Yes… it is my own rehearsal. Alone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A silence fell between the two, until Raoul broke it.

"Have you seen Christine lately?" Raoul inquired.

Jade replied, "No. Should I have?"

"Oh, no. I just… she's been acting strange lately."

"Strange?"

"Yes. Won't tell me what's the matter. To be honest, she seems to be going a bit off the deep end. You'd best steer clear." Raoul warned.

Jade came out, fully clothed, "Christine? No, I'm sure she is merely upset over something. I'll go and speak with her-"

"No. I mean, you mustn't do that."

"Why not?"

Raoul hesitated, "She's… ill."

"Ill? How so?" Jade insisted.

Raoul flinched, "Oh, she's got the fever. She said no one is to disturb her while she's healing."

Jade cocked an eyebrow but nodded, "Right."

"Good." Raoul mustered a smile. "Good luck at rehearsal."

"Thank you…"

Raoul left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Once her was gone, Jade watched the door for a while, a peculiar and suspicious look passing over her face. "And what are you planning?" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Erik looked over at Meg, she was deep in sleep, and Isabelle wrapped up in her arms. He smiled slightly, watching his daughter. Her face was a rosy pink, due to all the crying she had done. But then, everybody had cried.<p>

Erik wanted to laugh as he studied Isabelle, breathing heavily. She was _breathing. _Every aspect of her was a reflection of him- that is, except the blonde hair. She had the same dark, luminescing green eyes and the exact same deformity. She clearly had a love for music, as whenever her father sang to her she smiled as if she wanted to sing along. Though she had the same Giry trademark light hair, she seemed nothing like Meg. Erik couldn't help but wonder if she'd grow more similar to Meg, or if she'd be more of an image of him. And if she were a mix of both…

Thinking on it, Erik couldn't imagine a partial mix between he and Meg. A love in music, that was really all they shared. Though, Meg loved it, whereas Erik was consumed in it. There was a passion music brought to Erik that Meg would never feel. A passion only one could share with him…

No. Erik reminded himself. He had made a decision, when Christine had left the lair only an hour ago. To stay with Meg and Isabelle. Erik's throat tightened, and he furthered his gaze to the lake. Shallow and menacing, it mocked him, lapping expectantly onto the stone platform where Erik stood. As if it were magic, thoughts flooded through Erik's mind, as he remembered with a rising desire.

From the other side of the lake, Isabelle started crying. Meg jolted awake and immediately picked up her baby, she bounced Izzy lightly. Then Meg looked over at Erik, "I figured you'd be asleep by now."

Erik shook his head, "Couldn't sleep…"

"I suppose it has been an exciting night." Meg agreed grimly.

Erik swallowed, not saying anything.

Meg stood up, frowning, "Is something the matter?"

Erik mustered a believable smiled, "Of course not."

Meg studied him wearily, but nodded and once again tended to Isabelle.

When Isabelle was again quiet, Meg turned back to Erik, "You should get some sleep."

Erik nodded; he went to his now usual sleeping place on the floor and tried to sleep, closing his eyes.

Meg said, "You can take off your mask, Erik."

Erik didn't reply, his mind was lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Christine stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Her tear-stained face was red and warm, and she looked unhinged.<p>

A moment later the door swung open, causing Christine to jolt back with alarm. Raoul studied her, "You look dreadful."

Christine spun around the face him, her eyes held a scornful fire, "I must apologize, I do not live up to your standards." She spat lividly.

Raoul hardly moved a muscle, "I see you are upset."

Christine gave him a venomous glare, "If you think I will ever forget what you did to me tonight you are sadly mistaken."

Raoul's expression couldn't have been more relaxed, "I don't see the problem. We are married."

"But you-!"

"I do not think you're being reasonable. You cannot marry me and expect me not to take certain courses of action. Especially since you would have denied me my rights for that deformed freak." Raoul spat out the word 'deformed' with a hateful vigor.

"You son of a-"

"You, my dear, shouldn't be one to call people names." Raoul replied calmly. "After all, none of this would have happened, had you not again reverted to being Erik's little whore."

Christine let out a cry of anger and swung her hand to slap Raoul. He caught her hand and dropped it back to her side. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." He warned, grinning.

"Get out." Christine growled.

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"_Why not?"_ Christine insisted.

"I think I've let you off the hook for a while. But you see, my dear." Raoul mused. "We do not need separate bedrooms."

Christine was astounded at Raoul uncaring expression. "If you think- you bastard!"

"Perhaps." Raoul agreed. "But you'll do as I say." He advanced one step towards Christine.

In a rush of anger, Christine screamed and kicked Raoul forcefully in the groin. He grunted and winced in pain, and Christine bolted from the room, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

* * *

><p>Madame Giry took in a slow breath, everything was going wrong. What had she done?<p>

All this scorn, all the secrets. Everybody was hiding something, and it would all eventually be revealed. Even her owns secrets, she knew, would not be forever kept at bay. Madame Giry sighed, was _nothing_ simple? Was nothing innocent anymore? She closed her eyes as she remember what she had stumbled upon earlier that night. _Scandalous. _

She had gone to see Christine. But… the noises she heard.

Right then Madame Giry had gotten feeling she knew exactly what was happening in that bedroom. And it was unspeakable. She had had such… such_ respect_ for Raoul. But now…

Madame Giry suddenly got an uncertain feeling. Nowadays, everything was uncertain. And you were forever second-guessing yourself.

Everything was indeed becoming unhinged.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two—**

The candles in the desolate, dark, lair were all unlit, leaving it mysterious and frightening. Erik, however, was used to the darkness of the lair. He sought comfort in it, and when he opened his eyes from a hazy sleep, a smile spread across his face. The lair hadn't been dark for so long, it was like an old friend. Erik looked over and saw the Meg was not in bed. _Probably off to see her mother _Erik told himself. He stood up, and cringed suddenly. The floor was hard and rigid, not ideal for sleeping.

He lit a few candles, and the darkness was immediately shot away, overpowered by the lights. Something caught Erik's eye, on the bed. It was… Meg's journal. Erik felt a twinge of curiosity and he went over and picked it up. With a sigh, he set it back down. He couldn't do this again… but then, what _had_ Meg been thinking these last few days? Erik opened the journal to the most recent entry.

_Everything is changing. Isabelle, God forbid, almost died just last night. I do not know what I would do if she died, because she is really the only happiness I see now. Mother, yes, she will always stand by me. But… she's different. I can hardly explain it; it is just a different air. She seems so nervous all the time. I suppose we are all hiding something. But how long will it all stay concealed? Because, God help me, I feel as though I know nothing. We've all done something, Isabelle is the only without any regret, and she is only a baby. I feel hidden, because-as it always has been- no one would suspect anything of me. No one would suspect what I've done. What I'm going to do. I need something to change, and it will not change at anybody else's hand but mine. Sometimes drastic measures are called for, and I cannot deny that this is one of those times. And more to my shame, I cannot help myself. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with all of us? Everybody is being tortured, when there is any chance of love or light it is immediately shot away by someone else, seeking those very things. What a sorry group we are, full of hate and horror. And now you know nothing of what each other are capable of. You even know nothing of what you yourself is capable of, and I have to say- it scares me to death._

_More to me grief, Christine and Erik (as far as I can tell) are lovers. What is it that causes me to latch onto Erik and never to let go? I have been tossed and turned, clearly unwanted, and yet I feel as though I will never love anyone else. I know it is wicked of me to say, but perhaps I truly am wicked, perhaps we all are- but I feel as though I hate Christine. At the same time, however, I would die for her. She is my best friend, a sister of mine, but she has always gotten what I've wanted. I am the plain blonde with a sweet temper, whereas Christine is the stunning, beautiful, talented girl with the smile that can win any man she wants. But she only wants one man. And that man is the only one I'll ever want. I should give up hope, come to my senses, and stand aside. Because I only want them to be happy, and if they are happy with one another, why not allow them? But Erik… I do not understand why I love him. I like music fine, but do not love it. We have nothing compatible to one another. He just… makes me feel as though I am flying whenever he touches. My mind whispers his name whenever I see him, and I long to have him always beside me. To have touch me as he does Christine. Perhaps I am a harlot- a lovesick girl. A fool. But let me be a fool, for it brings me bliss. _

_I suppose I should have known, I suppose. When he made me pregnant, he was so convinced he hated Christine. But no, he still loved her. Perhaps he was tying to convince himself he did not love her by loving me. But I suppose that did not work. I only wish it had. I can tell he is hesitant to go to Christine, for he loves Izzy more than anything. But I cannot trap him. He must go to Christine, he must. If they do not find their happiness- if they do not finally take what they've been yearning for, for so long- they will never be content. Never have a true life. But whenever I want to tell Erik to go to her- I feel as though I could not bear it if he did. _

_God help me, I need it. _

_~Meg Giry_

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER:<strong>

Meg stood in Christine's room, with her.

Meg grinned, "Can you believe it? Andre and Richard are letting us do a performance!"

Christine laughed, "It'll be like old times, won't it? Oh, Meg. This will be perfect."

Meg nodded, beaming. "Come now, we'd better get changed."

The girls undressed, and then began to put on their costumes.

"Have you seen Erik lately?" Meg inquired.

Christine's throat tightened, "Well. Um... no, actually. I just... so much has gone wrong recently, and I just don't think that he wants to see me. Especially now."

"What do you-" Meg stopped. She saw something... "Wait." Meg stopped Christine's hand just as she was about to put on her corset.

"What?"

Meg pointed and the huge, purple bruise just under Christine's left breast. "How on earth did you get that?"

Christine's eyes widened, "Oh, I ran into my dresser."

Meg pointed to another bruise and scratches on Christine's upper thigh. "Christine…?"

Christine's eyes closed. "Oh, God."

"What? What's happened?" Meg's lip parted as she saw bruised and scratches all over Christine's neck and torso.

Christine swallowed. "I… just…" She took in a sharp breath. "It… was Raoul. Just a month ago."

"_What!" _Meg shrieked. "He-!"

Christine nodded. "Yes." She said shakily. "Meg, it's worse than just that."

"What? What do you mean?"

Christine didn't say anything for a moment, thinking of how to say this. Her mind raced swiftly, her heart thumping wildly. Christine's eyes shifted. "I-I missed my course. Meg, I'm pregnant."


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Hi! Ahh so sorry for the six day absence! I got stuck for a bit on what to do next. So I hope this will suffice. I would let to thank my amazing beta americanathogwarts for helping me out on this and all my other stories! You rock!

So, here comes the next chapter of 'A Fallen Rose'. I really, really, hope you'll review!

_{Rose Diamund}_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE—<strong>_

There was a silence that filled the room. Meg looked over at Christine, her mouth parted in shock, _"Pregnant?"_

Christine nodded, tears rimming her eyes, "Yes." She whispered. "Oh, God. What have I done?"

Meg put her arm around Christine awkwardly, "It'll… it'll all be all right. I just— are you all right? I mean, are you feeling well?"

Christine shook her head, "I don't know anymore." She covered her face with her hands, "Oh, God, I have to tell Erik."

"No," Meg said suddenly. "No… he couldn't take it… I'll tell him."

Christine gave Meg a sad smile, "Whether or not I tell him I'm going to have to face him. I should tell him." She stood, "I suppose… I should go now."

Despite her wanting to protest, Meg stood as well, "Yes I suppose you should. I'll tell Andre you couldn't make it."

Christine pulled Meg into an embrace, "Thank you." She whispered in Meg's ear, hot tears dripping onto Meg's shoulder.

Meg stiffened at first, but she smiled and hugged Christine in return. The two hadn't connected. Hadn't really been friends. Not since her pregnancy. But now, Meg smiled secretly to herself, for she knew her friendship Christine would last. It could not die.

* * *

><p>The agonizing silence penetrated Christine. She understood more than if Erik were speaking from the venomous glare she was receiving. The poisonous stare made her breath catch, as she so longed to pull Erik into an embrace, to beg him to forgive her and tell him how much she loved him. But none of that was possible. Not now.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked poisonously.

Christine replied, "I… I know that you're angry with me. And-and I can't blame you…" Her words were only just choked out in a whisper, as tears re-formed in her eyes and her throat tightened. "I just needed to tell you something…" _Just say it._ She told herself. _Don't hold back…_ "Erik, I'm pregnant."

_Erik, I'm pregnant._ The words crashed down on Erik like a boulder. He looked up at her, "But… we never… oh my God." His voice hardened and he stared at her with eyes that read betrayal with every aspect, "its Raoul's?"

"Yes." Christine said this so that it was hardly even a whisper, and Erik could barely hear her. Her voice only grew slightly louder, "But you don't understand-"

"I understand, Christine." Erik snarled. "All of the things you told me. That I was the only one you could ever love—it was all a lie."

"No-"

"You should leave."

Christine whimpered, "Please let me explain-"

"I've heard _enough."_ Erik countered.

"No, Erik. You don't understand. It wasn't-"

"Get out."

Tears cascaded down Christine's already tear stained face, "Please-"

"GET OUT!" Erik exploded.

Christine winced at the anger in Erik's voice, as if she expected him to strike her at any moment. She nodded slowly, but looked up at him and Erik heard her voice in a way he had never heard it before, it was desperate, hopeless, "It wasn't my choice." Erik said nothing, he didn't have to, because the glare he gave her said everything it needed to. Christine let out a sudden sob that was rattling; it was rippling with utter despair. She looked up at him with grief-stricken eyes, "I'm so sorry." She whispered in a low voice. She turned on her heels and exited the lair.

* * *

><p>Meg banged on the door angrily. It swung open immediately and Meg pushed Raoul out of her way, and once she had entered she whirled on him, her voice dripping with hatred, <em>"You!"<em>

Raoul flustered, "Meg, what are you-"

He was cut off as Meg's hand made impact with the right side of his face, and he nails dug cleanly into his cheek, "You bastard!"

Raoul winced in pain and clutched his bleeding wound, "What are you talking about?"

"Christine didn't tell you? She's pregnant!"

Raoul's eyes widened, "What? And… the child… is mine?"

"Yes!" Meg snarled, "How dare you do that to Christine!"

"Pardon me, do what?" Raoul asked coolly.

"Make her pregnant!"

Raoul seemed completely languid, "Ah, yes. Meg, we're married. She was bound to have gotten pregnant sometime."

Meg scowled, "You know she loves Erik!"

"Yet she married me." Raoul reasoned suavely. "Honestly, Meg, I figured you'd be happy that she isn't with Erik. You have a child, for God's sake, and you're willing to just hand Erik to Christine? He has an obligation to stay with you now, and I'm just securing that that is what happens. I figured you'd respect that. In fact, I thought you'd rather enjoy it. You do love Erik, don't you?"

Meg stopped short. It was true. With Raoul interceding there was any way Erik and Christine could be together. Wasn't that what she wanted? But did she want to win Erik like this? No. She wanted him to really love her, not be a second choice. She turned back to Raoul, grimacing, "No Raoul. You can try to separate them. It won't work, it can't. Both of us know they'll find a way. The did before," Meg's eyes sparkled triumphantly as she saw Raoul's cringe at the mention of all that while ago, "And they will now."

Raoul grasped her wrist, and tightly held it so she couldn't move it, he whispered, "Not if I have anything to do with it."

* * *

><p>Christine sobbed into her pillow. In her mind she kept repeating the scene over and over again, making her cry harder. A small knock came on the door.<p>

Christine took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes, "Come in."

Meg entered, disdain readable on her face, "What happened? With Erik?"

Christine moved into Meg's embrace, "Meg, he hates me."

"No, he doesn't." Meg coaxed, "He's merely angry. I am going to speak with him just after this, I'll explain everything."

"You shouldn't. I don't want him to be angry with you."

"He won't be once he knows the truth. The only person he'll be angry at is Raoul."

Christine pulled away, "No, no he mustn't hurt Raoul."

"Why not? I'd have thought-"

"No. Erik killed before, and you were there, you saw how destroyed he became. I didn't see him, but I know what it must have been like." Meg flinched as she remembered what Christine had told her about Gustave. Meg had never asked her what Christine had felt when she learned that the man was her father. "If he hurts Raoul it'll only make it worse. Who knows how he'll react?"

Meg nodded, "I suppose you're right." She stood, "I need to go speak with him."

* * *

><p>Erik heard the footsteps in the lake behind him; he turned, half expecting to see Christine. Instead he saw Meg, standing there staring at him in return.<p>

"How was Isabelle?" She asked coolly.

Erik looked over at Izzy, sleeping in her cradle, "She was an angel. She slept most of the day, though."

"Was she asleep when Christine came?"

Erik felt a pang in the pit of his stomach, "Yes she was asleep."

"Good." Meg advanced, "I wouldn't her to have seen her father be so heartless."

"Damn it Meg don't you see? She betrayed me. Left me again." Erik snapped.

Meg scowled, "No, Erik. I don't see. Because Christie never wanted to betray you. She didn't, in fact."

"She ran out on me."

"She was frightened."

"Why?" Erik snarled.

Meg stared back at him full in the face, "She was afraid of what Raoul would do to her next."

Erik stopped, he stared at Meg, "What do you mean 'next'?"

"You want to know why she's pregnant? She never wanted to become pregnant, Erik. She didn't try. No, Raoul was the one who tried."

Erik winced, understanding what Meg meant. He looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed with anger, "He did this to her?"

"Yes."

Erik knocked over candles, "Damn it!"

"Erik-"

"I shouldn't have done that to her." Erik scolded himself, "I didn't give her half a chance to explain."

"You couldn't have known." Meg replied flatly. "I wouldn't have expected that either, until I saw the bruises on her."

Erik gritted his teeth, "I'll kill him."

"No." Meg said instantly. "Erik, you can't go back to being the Phantom. You can't."

Erik sighed and closed his eyes, "I know…"

"You need to speak with her." Meg answered.

Erik nodded.

* * *

><p>Christine sat in the dark, staring out at the window. She felt hollow, useless. And so, so tired…<p>

_"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime… lead me, save me from my solitude…"_ A voice sung. It was Erik's voice.

Christine sat up suddenly, "Erik… where are you?"

_"Say you'll want me with you hear… beside you… Anywhere you go let me go to!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

A figure began to show in the mirror. And there was Erik.

Christine stared at him, entranced and confused. What had happened? She took Erik's hand, which he had offered her, and again felt the sensation of their two hands touching. That mysterious spark she felt whenever they touched leapt between their hands, drawing her hypnotically closer, erasing all her aches and pains from earlier that day. Erik, no matter how seemingly cold hearted, was her life. He was the center of her heart, and would forever remain so.

He was her savoir.


	35. Chapter 34

_****_**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long absence! My schedule has been frazzled and I was completely stuck on what to do for this chapter! I apologize for it's being so short... and the next chapter will definitely be much longer! Please review... and also I wanted to make a few shout outs to the following:

** Umbrella365:** I am so pleased you like 'A Fallen Rose'! You are a wonderful writer and I hope you'll review and tell me what you like/dislike! I want to know your opinion! :D

**Awesome5679: **Thanks for putting A Fallen Rose on your favorites! Like I said before, I hope you'll review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR-<strong>_

The burning candles were dimmed, giving the lair a romantic glow. The seconds seemed to slow. As Christine gazed at the lair, her lips parted in shock. It was more beautiful than ever before. Roses in vases scattered across the square platform, and the dim light making the room have a sort of shadow across the lair. There was a mysterious white mist that was cast upon the lair.

"Erik..." She breathed. "It... It is so beautiful..."

She saw Erik give a half smile, attempting to hide his pleasure.

The boat stopped and Erik offered Christine his hand to help her out of the boat. She took his gloved hand and stepped out of the boat.

Christine could only watch him in fascination, not saying a word. Why had he brought her here? Questions whirled throughout her mind, but all thoughts were shot away as she saw his gaze center on her. A gaze held between them, as a painful silence overtook. Christine wanted to reach out to Erik, speak with him. But something held her back. Something told her that it would be useless. And yet if it was why was she here? If it was so useless why had he brought her once again down to the lair? Christine averted her eyes from his, breaking the gaze.

"Why am I here?" Christine asked flatly, despite herself.

Erik didn't waver. "I... wanted to apologize. Meg... she explained everything to me. I am sorry I did not allow you to explain, Christine."

Christine blinked, "Erik. I-I am so sorry."

Erik smiled bitterly, "Christine... I just... I didn't think Raoul would dare-"

"I know." Christine cut him off. She didn't want to hear about this. Not now. "I just need to know that you'll be with me... throughout the pregnancy."

Erik's throat suddenly ran dry. "O-of course I will, Christine. I'll help you through anything." Erik paused before looking up into Christine's eyes, "I love you, Christine."

"Oh, Erik. I love you, too." Christine pulled him into an embrace. She shuddered under him, as a sick feeling set in her. Why had all this happened? Not very long ago she had been helplessly in love with a young Vicomte, she had an angel of music, and the sweetest, best friend she could ever have had. But now, her seemingly perfect life was shattering. Every step she took she now had to consider. Now she was completely lost in a dark maze, and wherever she turned there was some consequence. She learned what the people she loved were truly capable of—even what she herself was capable of. But all of it seemed to melt away when she stood in front of Erik. When she felt his touch against her skin, everything evaporated. All of her pain was gone in a flash. Was that what true love felt like?

"Christine… I wanted to-"

From the other side of the lair came a sharp cry. Christine looked over to see Meg, holding Isabelle with a sheepish look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Meg said quickly, "Izzy was getting fussy. I didn't know you two were-"

"It's fine, Meg." Christine offered kindly.

Erik stepped forward, gesturing to Meg to hand him his daughter. He kissed Isabelle firmly on her forehead, smiling at her. He looked up at Meg, "Is she all right? She looks a bit flushed."

"She'll be fine," Meg insisted.

* * *

><p>Christine's eyes opened. Her bedroom was filled with darkness, and the outside showed no sign of light. She sighed, wondering if sleep would ever come. She was up all night thinking. About Raoul, Erik, Meg, even Isabelle. Everything seemed to be plunged into darkness. Every heated moment she spent with Erik was magical, but then when they were separated she understood reality. She couldn't drag Erik away from his daughter, even from Meg. She had seen Isabelle earlier that night, and that was when realization had come to her. She was married. Erik had a child. It broke her heart to consider leaving Erik but—<p>

Wait. Something was wrong.

Christine clutched her stomach in a wince of pain. It felt as if her whole stomach had been twisted inside out. She let out a cry of agony.

Something had happened.

"Oh, God!" She screamed as nausea passed through her entire body. Suddenly splotches of blackness outlined her vision.

She fell back on the bed, her eyes closed and her body completely relaxed.


	36. Chapter 35

_****_**A/N: **Again, I apologize for the lack of updates... This story has been going slowly. Writer's block is horrible. This is a very short chapter, and I am sorry... Hopefully the next one will be longer...?

I hope to hear from you! If there are any readers who do not have an account, I accept anonymous reviews... so please tell me what you think!

_{Rose Diamund}_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE-<strong>_

Erik's fingers danced across the piano, sending a melody to echo off the walls of the dim lair. Such beauty that filled the air as the music played on, Erik's hands gliding easily.

Meg stood watching him from behind the gate. He truly was the master of song, an Angel of music in every way. Watching him now, it was utterly impossible to think that such a blessed man had lived such a cursed life. Such grace… Meg felt eyes flutter shut, but suddenly opened them again. _No._ She could not allow herself to think like this again. She was here for Christine. "Erik!" She called suddenly, dismay setting in the pit of her stomach as the playing stopped. "Erik, open the gate!"

As the gate slid up, screeching, Meg ran to Erik. "I-it's Christine!"

Erik voice dripped with worry. And Meg felt a tears prick her eyes as she saw Erik's utter distress. If she were in pain, would he feel the same for her? "Why? What's happened?"

"The baby… it's… blood…" Tears forced themselves down Meg's cheeks; through she attempted feeling to claw them back. God Almighty, why was she crying? Was it because of Christine? Or because…

No, of course it was because Christine was hurt. Christine meant more to Meg than anybody else in the world. She had always been there… always soothed her in her distress.

"She's hurt…" Meg whispered breathlessly.

It only took those two words to send Erik bolting from the lair.

Meg began to follow, but stopped. She looked over at the piece he had been playing. She looked at the messy pile of sheet music he had stacked on top of his piano, and she saw the lyrics to the lovely song. Before she could stop herself, the words sprang from her mouth. Her voice not as confident nor as beautiful as Christine's, but gentle and soothing:

"_Who knows when loves begins? Who knows what makes it start? One day it's simply there… alive inside your heart..."_

Such beauty in the lyrics, such truth. Meg sighed at the thought of the word. _Love. _Somehow, it didn't seem real anymore.

Turning her back to the piano, Meg ran from the lair, soon finding herself back in Christine's room. She swallowed hard watching the scene before her.

Erik stood at the side of his bed, clutching Christine's hand tightly. She was staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily, her face tear streaked and her eyes bloodshot. With a scream of pain, beads of sweat rolled down Christine's forehead. And Meg took a sharp breath in as she saw Christine's knuckles turn white because she was holding Erik too tightly.

The formerly white blankets were almost completely soaked with crimson, wet blood.

"_Oh, God!"_ Christine screamed, her breath uneven and her voice shrill. Tears were unrelenting down her cheeks, "Erik…" She whispered desperately.

"You're all right, my love. You will be all right." Erik promised worriedly. It sounded as though he was trying convincing himself as much as he was Christine.

Meg closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her mother, "Help her…" She whispered to nobody. "Please…"

Madame Giry patted Meg sympathetically on the back, but broke away and wiped Christine's forehead with a cloth. "My dear, you are being so brave. It is almost over, I promise you."

"My baby…" Christine protested weakly, "Is there no saving it?"

"My darling, we will do everything possible, but only as long as you come out alive. Please, try to hold on," Erik pleaded. "We will do everything in our power for you, I promise… Just please, please hold on…"

Christine didn't speak for a moment; she didn't even move. She stared at the floor, eyes unmoving.

"Christine? I-is it over?" Meg asked timidly. Her voice shook violently, and her chest tightened as Christine did not say anything.

Her eyes lifted to Meg and she sighed. Her last bit of energy seemed to flow out of her, "It's over…"

Madame Giry brushed Erik's shoulder, "Erik, perhaps…"

Erik stood, "Yes." He headed toward the door, then turned and shot one last loving look to Christine. He left.

Hesitantly and slowly, Madame Giry raised the soaked blankets from Christine.

Christine took in a sharp breath and tears fell down her cheeks. The baby was tiny. It was covered with blood, it's body soaked. There wasn't any telling of the gender, nor were there any readable features. It was just… there, crimson leaking off of it.

"Oh, God." Christine breathed, her eyes unmoving from her dead child. "My baby…"

Meg closed her eyes, unable to see the child before her.

Madame Giry took one of the blankets, and wrapped the child in it slowly. She looked at Christine questioningly.

"B-bury it." Christine whispered shakily.

Madame Giry nodded, "I'll go get help…"

She left the room.

"Meg…" Christine stared at the bloody sheets on her bed. She looked up, "Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

Meg reached out and touched Christine's hand, "No, you were just… unlucky. Thousands of women have miscarriages. But I'm sure you will be able to bear children. I am sure of it, Christine."

"And if I cannot?" Christine's voice was hardly audible. "Do you think… Raoul would blame me for this?"

Meg could not answer. Her throat tightened. But she choked words out, "H-h-he daren't."

Christine's voice had a bitter ring to it as she spoke, "There are many things you'd think he daren't do."

Meg stayed silent. She looked into Christine's deep chestnut eyes, filled with agony and sorrow. "I am so sorry, Christine. I truly am…"

"Meg," Christine looked up at her friend, "You… you truly love Erik, don't you?"

Meg thought of protesting. But she moved her eyes to the floor, "With all my heart."

"Then I am sorry." Christine replied. "I have caused grief for you, and horror. And Isabelle… I am so sorry. I never knew… I didn't want to hurt you…" Christine's voice cracked with emotion, "I just… I hope you can ever forgive me. I have destroyed your family… hurt you and… I am so sorry…"

Meg did not look up, "I could never deny you forgiveness, Christine."

But Christine heard something to her voice, an edge. A slight harshness. "I have thought… after all of this has happened. With Raoul… and since Isabelle was born… perhaps it would be better if I tried to redeem myself the only way that I know how. It has been so long since I could ever call myself truly innocent of anything. And there is no way to forget the past. However, I can try… try to make this right as much as I can. But I suppose that could come with a sacrifice."

"What?" Meg asked urgently.

Christine shook her head, "I broke Erik's spirits… I destroyed him and you were the one to redeem him. The one to once again bring him to faith. The one to help him from such a dismal state… and then I return. Sometimes I ask myself, if I am truly worthy of Erik's love." She looked up at Meg. "I ask myself if it should be you he seeks to marry. You who he sings for, and sings to. It should be you Meg. It should be you."

"Perhaps you are right," Meg said. "But it is not me. It is you. He loves you, Christine. He always will. Do not torture yourself because of the past. If Erik and I were meant to be, we would be. But it is you and he. You are his Angel, Christine."

"Thank you so much, Meg." Christine gave Meg a watery smile.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Monsieur Destler?" Jade called out. She soon saw the lair. It was empty. "Erik?" She called once more.<p>

Silence.

Jade stepped onto the cold, stone platform. She walked over to a large desk sitting in the middle of the platform. She gazed around at the lair. It was beautiful. The dimly lit candles were inviting, and yet Jade shivered slightly. The first time she had seen Erik, he had been defensive, perhaps a bit frightened. She had only seen him once, and still she felt as if she knew him once. Something of his name, of his voice when he spoke… it all sounded familiar.

He was the Phantom of the Opera. She knew that. It had been obvious since she had first seen him. But she felt something strange, as well. He had something about him that she… recognized. But of course that was impossible, wasn't it? Or was it? Could she have seen him somewhere?

_Erik Destler._

The name rang throughout her mind like a familiar chime. But she couldn't place where had heard it. She couldn't remember…

Then something caught Jade's eye. It laid on the desk, only a corner of it sticking out. Under a pile of sheet music was a red corner of… a piece of parchment? Jade picked it up. No, it was a envelope. And red envelope. It read on the front in an unfamiliar scrawl:

_Erik Destler._

_December 27th, 1869_

For a moment, nothing came to mind. But suddenly…

Jade's lips parted in shock. _December 27th, 1869… _It all became clear.

_That _was how she knew him…

Jade ran from the lair, the red envelope still in her hands.

She needed to see Erik.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Darn cliffhangers. That's just how I write, sorry! So Jade's finally an important character now, isn't she? Hmm... maybe _finally _we'll find out what Erik did... I just have to make so many things happen all at once, don't I? Eventually, somebody's gonna get weighed down...

Tell me what you though, maybe what you'd like to see happen. And of course, any complaints you have, I'd love to hear from you!

Until then,

_{R.D.}_


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Hello, my friends! Here is chapter thirty-six. I apologize so much for the lack-of-good-writing in this chapter. I just sort of zipped through it. Yes, by the end of the chapter you can probably guess that the ending is indeed in sight. Very soon 'A Fallen Rose' will not be updated any longer :)

Enjoy! Despite my frightfully under-descriptive writing!

_{R.D.}_

**xXx**

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX—**_

This had not been Raoul's intention. He had never wanted to hurt Christine. He had never wanted to do anything to her. Everything had gotten out of hand. But now there was no reversing it. Everybody had done things shameful. Everybody wanted to erase their sins.

But none did so much as Raoul.

Now, he thought back of when Christine loved him. Where he held her in his arms and the two were engaged. Then, everything was perfect. Everything would have gone well, and he and Christine could be living happily at this very moment. If only one thing had not gotten in their way.

Erik.

He had ruined everything. He was the reason everybody was being pushed to their limits. Were he gone, it would all be at peace. He would have a loving wife, and friends. And perhaps he could of fixed things with Jade.

But now everything was broken beyond repair.

_And it was that damned Erik's entire fault. _

Raoul grimaced. There wasn't anything he could do anymore. He couldn't save Christine. Now she was imprisoned. Taken over by Erik. By that _beast. _Such a dark angel, he was.

And now Christine was hurt. She had lost her child, and could have been dying.

Outside the door, Raoul heard scuttling about. _Who could that be? _He asked himself. He stood and went toward the door. He flung the door open, to see Jade halfway down the hall.

"Jade!" He called behind her.

Jade turned and once seeing Raoul, scowled. She ran toward him, "What do you want?"

"What are you doing?"  
>Jade did not look at Raoul. "Looking for someone."<p>

"Who?"

Jade stared at Raoul, he eyes cutting into him, "I wouldn't think you'd care, so long as I'm away from you."

Raoul sighed, "Sister-"

"Please." Jade interrupted, holding up her hand, "I have not intention of any sort of reconciliation. Nor of speaking with you now. Good evening." She turned on her heels and began to run away, but Raoul grabbed her shoulders.

"Damn it, Jade, stop running away from me!"

Jade turned around to face Raoul, her hands tense at her side, "Running away from you? You think that's what I'm doing? I didn't run away from home, Raoul, you sent me away!" Her face was twisted in livid exasperation that Raoul had never seen before. And it startled him. "You sent me to the living hell where no matter what I said people thought I was insane. You sent me to a madhouse, because I found out the truth!"

Raoul sighed. For the first time he did not see his half-sister as that little girl that was so easy to manipulate. She was a woman. One who hated him with such forcefulness it was difficult to even comprehend. "Jade… please, come in." He gestured to his bedroom door. He opened it and waited for Jade to enter.

She walked into the room and faced him.

"Did you ever stop to think twice that perhaps I was afraid of the truth? Don't you see how we're all being pushed to the edge? Jade, if you can ever forgive me—"

"_Forgive you?" _Jade spat. "For the rest of my life the man Raoul DeChagney shall be spurned! You shall only be remembered to me as an insignificant bastard who sent me away from my family! Who destroyed all my teenage years! You will pay for what you did to me, and to our family, Raoul, I promise you that!"

"Jade—"

"How dare you even speak to me of forgiveness? After all the grief you have caused! After all the heartache and horror."

"Jade. You are my sister. We have hated one another in the past, but now more than ever both of us is in need of an ally. You do not need to forget the past… but if you could ever forgive me. If you could ever look at me as a brother. I am not the only one who has done unspeakable things, Jade. All of us have." Raoul reasoned.

Jade was silent for a moment. Finally, she looked up at Raoul. "You are not sorry." She was quietly. "You do not feel any remorse for the grief you have caused. You merely want to be forgiven so you can hurt us all again. You are willing to do anything so long as you remain rich and handsome, and lead a good life. Perhaps you are all those things in life Raoul, but in death you will be living in hell. As I was for three years."

"Jade—"

"You are a cursed man. Who will live a cursed afterlife. I can only free myself of you, to have any chance of salvation. You are not and never have been a brother to me. Nor a brother to Philippe. Philippe is my brother. He is kind and gentle, all that you are not."

Raoul stared at Jade for a moment. "You really think that of me, do you not?"

Jade began to back toward the door, "God help you Raoul. Because no man or woman could ever be capable of helping one so vile as you. You have hurt so many… will forever hurt. But… I forgive you. And I know Christine does, too. Just leave. Leave the opera and try to repent. Never turn back." Jade left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Raoul stood there for a moment, completely shocked. He went over and sat on his desk, a stunned expression still on his face. But one second later, he was face-down on his desk, sobbing. All of this was never suppose to happen. The cruelty of life and love had forced him into doing such sins. He himself was innocent. Wasn't he? Or was no man entirely innocent of anything? Was God ever really there? Had he just stood there and let Raoul—a man with such hopes and a good beginning in life—crumble?

Tears trickling down his cheeks, Raoul got out a piece of parchment, and began to write.

* * *

><p>"Erik!" Christine ran into the lair, her eyes darting across the lair.<p>

Erik came out from the other side, and immediately ran to Christine. He pulled her toward him, dipping her into an immediate kiss. "Christine, you're well?"

Christine nodded, "I just… I'm tired is all. How is Meg?"

Erik sighed, "Fine. She's always fussing over Izzy."

"How is Izzy?" Christine walked over to the cradle and picked up a half-asleep Isabelle. "She's growing."

Erik kissed Izzy's forehead, "She doesn't stop growing."

Izzy's green eyes opened and she stared at Erik for a moment. Her chubby hands reached out and touched Erik's unmasked face. "Da-ddy."

Erik smiled widely, "That's right, darling." He whispered, "I'm your daddy."

Christine smiled, and handed Izzy to Erik, "She loves you so much."

Erik saw Christine's watery smile and tear-stained face. "You'll have a child someday," He promised.

"Somehow… I don't think that's possible."

"You were under stress," Erik put Izzy back in her cradle and set his hand on her stomach gently. "That could have caused you to loose the baby. It doesn't mean that you're unable to have children."

Christine shook her head, her eyes not meeting Erik's, "I'm just tired."

"ERIK!" A voice boomed from the other side of the gate.

Christine turned to see Jade standing there.

"Jade?" Erik frowned. He pulled the lever, and Jade rushed in.

"Explain this to me!" She shoved the red envelope in his face. "I knew I'd seen you before…"

Erik grabbed the letter from Jade's hand. His voice was harsh, "Where did you get this?"

"Your desk."

"What the hell were you doing in my desk?"

Jade smirked, "It's a good thing I did, Erik. I knew I'd seen you someone before. And now I know."

"What are you two talking about?" Christine asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Erik. Show her." Jade said intimidatingly.

Erik looked between the two, without saying a word.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running toward the lair. "Erik! Come quickly!" It was Meg. Tears were running down her face and she had a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Meg flung herself into Christine's arms, sobbing.

"Meg? What is it?" Christine asked urgently.

Meg handed Christine the piece of parchment. Her voice was cracked and hot tears were unrelenting. "I-it's Raoul DeChagney. He's dead."

**xXx**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Wow. Has it really been this long since I updated? Sorry! Thanks so much for your patience. So, 'A Fallen Rose' is coming to a close-this being the last official. Yes, there will be an epilogue so be on the lookout for that. Now a question may come to you: will there be a sequel? HELL YES there will be a sequel. So many questions have been left unanswered. The sequel 'Viscount's Revenge' I have already begun to write, and will be updated in a matter of days (I hope!). I believe it may be rated M... still not sure, though. Anywho, enough of my ranting. I give you, the final official chapter of 'A Fallen Rose'.

_{Rose Diamund}_

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN-**_

Christine's breath caught in her lungs. She felt as though she was falling. "D-dead?" She could hardly tell that it was she who spoke. She did not recognize her voice. It was weak and cracked, desperate. The room seemed to chill and dim, Christine moved her eyes up to Meg, "H-h-how?"

"A-a pistol... to the head..." Meg replied. Tears stained her cheeks, though she could not think why. She dug deep in her soul for some pity and sorrow towards the death of the man she had once thought of as great, but she felt nothing. That was what ailed her most of all. This man, who had once been so powerful, so wonderful had fallen. He had turned into a beast, and now that he was dead Meg felt even a small twinge of relief. All the pain he had caused her was over, and still this only made Meg cry harder. Was it wicked to feel nothing? Knowing that a soul has been shattered, and still feel no remorse or sorrow? Meg wiped away her tears, sighing shakily.

Jade spoke next, and her voice was strong and confident. No tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes still held a powerful gleam to them, and she seemed as though she had heard nothing of her half-brothers suicide, "Where is he now? Still in his room?"

Meg was unable to speak; she nodded.

Jade cleared her throat, "Well, then we'd best go get somebody... we can't let him just lie there." In her hand was still clutched the red envelope, she was grasping it so hard her knuckles turn white. She began to walk into the knee-deep water, heading towards the gate.

The rest just stood there, unsure how to react. Jade exited the lair, and then there was nothing but silence.

After one chillingly silent moment, there was a disheartened cry through the whole, lair, which rung of the walls. They heard a splash. Erik ran out of the gate, to see Jade, kneeling in the water her face red and tear-streaked. She sobbed loudly, her whole body shaking and her sobs and cries coming out raspy.

Erik took Jade's shoulders, and helped her up, allowing her head to rest on him.

Jade sat down on the stone platform, where she wiped her eyes and evened her breathing. She looked up at the three staring at her. And then she began to laugh, a frightening and hollow laugh. "You must think me mad," Jade smiled devilishly, "To grieve for one so damned as my half-brother. But no, I do not weep for his demise, which was long overdue. No, the bastard is dead. Let him burn in hell, for all I should care."

Her words sent a chill down Christine's spine. _Let him burn in hell for all I care. _Something to them made her shiver. Such hate rang in Jade's voice, hate Christine had not heard in anyone's voice. It was that of pure malice.

Jade spoke again, her voice filled with the same abhors, "But I weep for our own souls, and what we may be forced to. My half-brother was no powerless man, as we all know. If he could fall, we all could." Her smile evaporated and her voice softened to a whisper, "We are all damned."

Thoughts ran through Jade's mind as she looked from face to face. _The idiots, _she thought maliciously. _They earn for light and hope, and they do not see where we truly are. _Anger flared inside her. These fools who stood before her. They thought they knew pain. The thought they knew sorrow. No, they did not know what it truly was to be hurt. They hadn't any idea what it was to be forsaken by all you love, to hide and seek revenge. And finally when it comes, only to realize you are broken anyway.

Jade threw the now crinkled red envelope at Erik, "But here! Take your secrets and bury them in the darkness of your heart. Hide everything!" She sneered, "Be the creatures of blackness, hidden behind the shadows forever. Let us live our lives out as dismal beasts of the dark. Let us forget of God and of prayer! Every last one of us is no longer innocent! We are no longer washed of sin! So then, let us remain sinful!" Her voice rose higher and stronger with each word.

Erik could read the fright on Christine's face. He, too, looked at Jade with fear now. What did she mean? What had happened to her? "Jade..." He said calmly, "Please-"

"You did this!" Jade screamed at Erik, rising to her feet, "You put us all through this agony! You have haunted us all and bewitched Christine!" Her voice was dangerous, "Perhaps you are as they always said. The son of Satan!"

Erik grabbed Jade's wrists and shook her violently, "How do you know of that? How do you know all of this?"

Jade laughed wildly, "I know everything because I see everything! You would not know." She freed her wrists, "You think to hide is the only salvation. No, to sneak in and out of the shadows. To watch and hear all there is to hear. You think you know what it is to be outcasted! To be thrown in the shadows! No, you are all ignorant!"

"Jade," Christine stepped forward, her voice shaky, "Y-you were my friend... can you not—"

"Friend? No, Miss Daae, I never had any intention of being your friend!" Jade laughed, "You fools, believing anything you wish to hear. I, your friend? I have been waiting for year to free myself of the madhouse-that hell-which my _brother_ sent me to. Waiting until I could come back to this opera house!"

"What do you want from us?" Meg snapped, "We have done nothing to you."

"Oh, but you have."

Erik slashed Jade across the face, sending her jolting backward, "You bitch! Enough of these foolish games! I could kill you here, now."

"You could, and I would not put it past you." Jade said coolly. She thrust her arms forward; "Go ahead. Slay me. Murder me now. _See_ if it will put you at ease." When Erik did nothing, she laughed viciously. "You cannot, can you? I am not surprised."

Christine was pale, she stepped forward at took Jade's hand, "please, Jade. You are upset. The grief—"

"Grief? You think I grieve for my brother?" Jade grinned, "I grieve that he killed himself, and did not allow me the pleasure of killing him myself."

"Who are you?" Meg whispered; terror streaked her face. "What has happened to you?"

The smile widened across Jade's face, she clicked her tongue. She turned around and looked at Erik, "Tell them, Erik." She said blankly.

Erik shot her a puzzled look, but she merely laughed. "Read the letter, Erik. Why don't you read it aloud? That'd explain _everything."_

And in an instant, Erik knew. He knew who Jade was, why she hated him so much. It all became clear in an instant. And in the same instant, anger and hatred burned inside of him. "That was _you." _He growled at Jade with such force, he saw fear flash in her eyes. But in one moment, it was gone.

She smiled brazenly, "I hardly recognized you Erik."

Erik lunged at her, his huge hands encircling her slender neck and tightening, "DO YOU KNOW, WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" he screamed, shaking her violently.

Jade let out a small, choked noise before kicking Erik as hard as she could in the groin.

He gasped in pain and let her go, dropping to the ground.

She watched him drop, her eyes lowering to meet his, "I suggest you don't try anything," She said through gritted teeth. Jade felt a soft tapping against her back, and then Christine's voice came off weakly

"Jade, please. We have done nothing to you. Please, just go. I do not know what or who has done this to you, but I know that we can help you. Please…"

Jade whirled around, her arms tense at her side, sending Christine flying back into the water. "You have not done anything to me? How dare you! You don't know that half of what you've done!" She kneeled down, until her face was inches from Christine's. Then she whispered, "And you don't know _half_ of what I plan to do about it."

With that, Jade DeChagney turned on her heels, and with all her speed ran from the lair, her laughter ringing off the walls.

Erik came over and lifted Christine to her feet, holding her tightly to him. Her body she with sobs and she buried her face in Erik's chest.

Meg, however, just stood, staring at where Jade had just been. Questions popped in and out of her mind, and she stood motionless. It felt as though she were in a dream, and she was screaming to wake up. But she knew she never would.

And when Jade ran out of those gates, she had left the Opera. She had not been seen again. Though her laughter still echoed in Christine's mind. Her face still haunted her dreams. And her words still rose questions. But soon, that would all be forgotten. All would be at peace once more. Because all of the unhappiness was gone. All of the tears and sorrows were gone.

Jade was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I threw a serious curveball there, didn't I? I hadn't even planned to write Jade as a insane murderess until the idea came to me while I was writing this chapter... Now I have even more reason to do a sequel, which I am oh-so-itching to do. Anyways, just wait and the Epilogue (which will be much happier) will be up soon! Thanks, guys! It's been really fun writing this story.<strong>

_**{Rose Diamund}**_


	39. Revisied? Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Author's Note (please read):**

Hello all you readers of fanfiction! I realize I sort of went in all different directions with this story, and perhaps made the plot far too complex. It being my first story, I know it's by far my worst. For the last few months when I've been updating, they've only been half-hearted attempts. But recently I was looking through my chapters and seeing that – if redone – this could make a decent story. The plot would be mainly the same, although I may delete some things and add some new things in. I think the prologue for the revised 'A Fallen Rose' will be the same as the original. I will be keeping the original up on fanfiction, for anyone who would want to compare the two drafts.

I hope that you will look at my revised version of 'A Fallen Rose', which (as I said) will have the same main conflict with E/C and E/M. I should have the original prologue and the re-written chapter 1 up as soon as possible, probably within a few days. Thank you!

_{Rose Diamund}_


	40. The revised version is updated!

'**A Fallen Rose' revised is updated!**

As you can tell from the title of this "chapter", 'A Fallen Rose' revised version has been updated! The prologue – as I said – is the same, with a minor alteration. But chapter 1 is quite different, because the revised version has changing POVs. I thought that would make it a bit more interesting. Please check it out! I would be forever grateful

Thank you!

_{Rose Diamund}_


End file.
